I'm Sexy and You Know It
by isiclepopscicle
Summary: Kim Kennedy is a smart, witty, sarcastic girl who is best friends with Leah Clearwater. What happens when she meets Paul and he imprints? Leah's gonna freak. NOT JARED'S KIM! Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Paul imprint story. Paul imprints on the witty and sarcastic Kim. NOT JARED'S KIM! I just really like the name and so I'm using it. If you don't like it I'm sorry just don't read. But for those who don't mind and would like to read please enjoy.**

**WARNING: this story is rated T for Swearing, Slight Racism, and Fat Jokes. Enjoy. I mean no disrespect to anyone with the things I say.**

**BTW my E key is sticky so please forgive me now if I miss a couple E's. I'll try my hardest not to and will double check. **

_Hurry up, Hurry up, Hurry up! I'm starving. Goodness Gracious this fat man is SLOW. Just order already! _I love Taco Bell but if I had a nickel for every time I got stuck behind a fat man that took forever to order his damn food then I'd have ... 10 cents. "GRRLL!" Was that my stomach or did that guy just fart? I'm not sure. OMG! If it starts stinking in here I will have to shove a cork up this man's ass. _Please be my stomach, Please be my stomach, Please be my stomach. I don't want to touch this man's ass or smell him. Please just be my stomach! _I inconspicuously held my nose and look outside. _Is it RAINING? _My day just keeps getting better and better. I have to walk all the way back to the library in the rain.

UGH! I HATE WASHINGTON! I live on JBLM (Joint Base Lewis McChord) a military base in Washington State, and its awful here. I turned 18 in March and I cannot wait to go to college at the end of summer. It's June and school got out 3 days ago so I have three months to go. Kill me now. I'm so close to being free but so far away. I bet it wouldn't be that bad if I were anywhere else but my mom is in the Army so her being stationed here will be the death of me.

I've lived in Washington before when my mom was stationed here 7 years ago when I was 10 but we thankfully moved to Wiesbaden Army Airfield in Germany when I was 13. 2 years later Mom got stationed at Fort Shafter in Hawaii. We'd been there until Army Mom (ha-ha. nickname!) got stationed here in this dreadful sunless hellhole 7 months ago. I had to move here during my senior year and it _**SUCKED EGGS!**_ I've even lost most of my beautiful Hawaiian tan in this short period of time here. It wasn't a very dark tan but it was decent.

So here I am on my wasting 20 minutes of my lunch break, so far, standing behind a whale who is probably trying to figure out if he wants 1 Party Box with 12 tacos or 2 Party Boxes. I have to be back at the Tacoma Library where I work at 1:00 which is in 40 minutes. I normally just work 3 hours in the afternoon but now that it is summer I work from 10:00 till 3:00. My pay is higher now. Yay me, I like money! A LOT!

I wonder if I tip this cow and pass him if anyone will notice or care.

"Ummmm..." that is all this air polluting elephant has said the entire time I've been here."I would like a..." *gasp* go on say it. Order. DO IT. It seems everyone in the fast food restaurant is leaning forward to hear this huge decision of his. "I would like..." he repeated pausing again, "You know what, I don't really feel like tacos today." WHAT! "Maybe pizza. mmmmm."

HE KEPT ME WAITING FOR ALMOST HALF OF MY BREAK AND HE DOESN'T _**FEEL**_ LIKE TACOS! I stuck my foot out as he hobbled past me and he fell hard. Tons of people gasped and since I don't have time to get in trouble I stifled my laugh and pretend to care. "Oh My!" I exclaimed dramatically. I put my hand out as to help him up with no intention of doing so. I have no idea where my self-control came from but I managed not to die from laughing as he rolled over grunting and attempted to stand. The poor cashier and other employees had to help him up, by the time they got him standing he was sweating buckets. I had only let a couple of snickers out and I felt like I was about to bust out in a fit of laughter and die there in the Taco Bell.

"Oh! Sir, are you alright." I asked him in a fake southern belle accent, laying my innocence on thick.

His eyes got huge and he looked completed bewildered. _Oh no, he's gonna have a heart attack. This sucks. I have to get back to work soon and I'm starving! Oh yeah... I hope he's ok._

"Sir?" the pile of fat with legs asked incredously. "I am a woman."

_"_A_ woman_?"I asked and was not the only one who was surprised. _Isn't that thing on its upper lip a mustache? _

"Yes! A Woman! A whole lot of woman, at that!" she said pointedly. _You're telling me. I'm not sure about the woman part but there is a whole lot of something._

"There is no way in hell you're a woman." said a Native American female sitting in a booth eating with a young muscular guy, who was also a Native American.

"I am so. I'll prove it." and with that she pulled off her shirt.

"I'm blind!" I cried. Many people made disgusted faces and noises, covering up children's eyes and the young native boy threw his cookies all over the floor. If you could call those sagging cottage cheese filled bags with a little cherry on top boobs, then yes she had boobs. And they were women's unfortunately and not just man boobs. So I guess it is a woman. _Wow, now I only have 5 cents._

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. A little short but it will get longer and better. I have done a bit of research on the military bases in Germany and Hawaii where I would love to live. Kim pretty much mirrors my personality. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Thank you miscellaneousSam my sister for reviewing and helping me proofread. And most importantly thank you suzie1107 for being the first reviewer to matter ahaha. Your question will be answered in this chapter. Thank you everyone else that read and favorited this story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Leah POV**

The cops finally just left with the fat lady screaming in the back of the patrol car. They take public nudity quite seriously, especially when it scars children for life. Poor Seth, the kid threw up half of his lunch when the fat bitch ripped her shirt off. It is kind of funny, alright really funny.

"Wow, your pale. It's strange that the first tits you ever see you throw up at. You're not gay are you?" I teased Seth.

"NO! It's just they were so scary and disgusting." He shivered. "Those aren't the first boobs I've ever seen, either."

"Sure sure." I said not really listening. The girl, who had tripped the thing and lied to the cops about not knowing what had happened, was finally ordering her food. No one else in the place had seen her trip the lard lady but Seth and I, thanks to our wolf eyes. I would have done the same thing too if that bitch had kept me waiting for food.

"I want a number 3." she ordered. I got up and went over to the drink machine where she was.

"Hey." I said getting her attention. "I saw you trip her. That was hilarious."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't trip that man, he could have gotten hurt. I wouldn't do that." she lied smoothly filling her cup up with ice tea. "And it was not funny that he fell." her voice faltered and she looked as if she was trying not to laugh, again. I had seen her laugh a couple times when it first happened.

"She's a woman." I told her.

"Oh. Right, that's what I meant."

I laughed at her "Yeah right. Look I saw you trip her, and it was funny."

She sighed. "Whatever." she paused and started laughing "It was _really_ funny. Did you hear the sound it made when she hit the ground? It probably didn't even hurt 'cause there was so much blubber." I laughed too. She's rude, a liar, and she's making fun of a fat person. I like her. I can see us being friends, which I don't have many of.

"I'm Leah." I offered my hand.

"Kim." She said taking it.

**Kim POV**

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Jameson, the old wrinkly librarian scolded as I handed her the ice tea she'd asked for. I was half an hour late.

"Just dealing with the police." I answered. Leah, the Quileute girl from the Taco Bell that came with me, snickered. Mrs. Jameson told me to get to work and walked away. She didn't even seem to care that I was with police.

Seth, Leah's younger brother, noticed and asked, "Does she like you?" Seth is 16 and really muscular for his age with short cropped hair. He and Leah have the same russet colored skin and is an inch or two taller than she is at 5' 11". We all talked on the way over here, and I've learned that while he is a really happy go lucky kind of guy Leah seems to be rough, sarcastic and cynical. I really like them both.

"No. Not many people do." I answered smiling. Mrs. Jameson keeps me at the library only because I'm good at my job but if I wasn't, I would have been gone ages ago. She says that I am a racist, a bigot, and a troublemaker. I don't know why she would think that seeing as how I have never said anything racist or bigoty_ in front of her_. I've never made any trouble, _that she knows about, _yet she does blame me for putting that cyan pepper in her salad. I did it, but she has no proof.

"I like you." Seth said slinging his arm over my shoulders. Another thing I found out about him is he has no regard for other people's personal space and I've only known him for little over an hour.

I shrugged him off. "Thanks, but you've just met me. My devil horns aren't showing." I paused dramatically "Yet." Leah laughed.

"Yeah right you tripped a fat sheman. Your devil horns are definitely out and noticeable." She was playing with a globe, spinning it as fast she could.

I smiled and went behind the checkout desk. "Maybe they are showing a little." I admitted. I then turned serious, "But really, most people don't like me and I'm warning you now that I can be mean and sometimes a little annoying." I added the last part because, even though I don't believe it, I've heard it so many times its probably true and since I like them I want to let them know what they were getting into.

"So can I, and most people don't like me either."

"Nobody does." Seth mumbled which got him a slap on the back of his head.

Leah glared at him and continued, "We now have something else in common besides both having nice boobs." Seth blushed and made a face at his sister. She went on, "I'm a C cup and if I'm not wrong you are too." WOW! What a set of siblings! They are so strait forward and obviously neither of them knows the first thing about what and what not to say stranger. Oddly I find them kinda fun.

"You know I have nothing against gays but it makes me a little uncomfortable that you're checking me out." I said trying to conceal my embarrassment. Seth exploded in laughter.

"Who's gay now?" he said still laughing. "Ow." he cried rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Still you." she shot back and turned to me, "I'm not lesbian. It's just kinda hard not to notice, it's good though because I can wear your shirts." She eyed the 'Country Bumpkin' shirt I had on adding "If you have anything I'd wanna wear."

"This shirt is awesome," I told her. "And you're moving a little too fast for me. First you're checking me out, now we're trading shirts, what's next you wanna move in together? Goodness, I haven't even met your parents."

"Oh, Mom would love you. You should totally mee-"

Seth's excited voice was cut off by Mrs. Jameson's nasally one, "Are you working girl." We all jumped. Where the hell did she come from?

"Yes ma'am." I replied hastily grabbing a book out of the return box.

"You better be." she said giving me the stink eye. I swear if I didn't need the money I'd shove this Captain Underpants comic up where the sun don't shine. She turned to Leah and Seth scowling "What do you want?" Seth shrunk back, probably at the sight of that ugly mole- I mean beauty mark.

Leah stood tall and returned the scowl (which she seemed to have a lot of practice using) and started back talking the old hag, "Aren't you supposed to be nice to us, the customers?" She asked icily.

Mrs. Jameson's face stayed in the scowl and looked even more annoyed, "I'm sorry, what would you two like?" her voice full of false sincerity.

Seth's silly smile was back on his face "I'd like a double cheese burger, please."

I snickered and asked, "Would you like fries with that?" Seth and Leah bust out in laughter as Mrs. Jameson's steely eyes bore into me. My smile disappeared; I cleared my throat and started checking books in.

The hag sneered, "I don't find any of you funny. Do what you have to but _please_ leave my _employee _alone so she can do her job." She said the last bit to me more than them and I got the message. Her voice got low and she moved threateningly closer to me_, "Get back to work, girl."_ The woman probably doesn't know my real name.

"_Yes ma'am." _I replied with as much disrespect as I could. She turned on her heel and stalked away as fast as an old woman could. As soon as she was out of earshot which was not very far I said "I hate her _so much_."

"So do I." Seth agreed. Leah nodded.

**Thank you for reading please review.**

**suzie1107 hope I answered you question. Thank you for favoriting along with**

**LoverPR-SN-HP**

**Obsession-iz-a-good-thing**

**xxSlytheringirl101xx**

**Holliday Girl**

**Lovebug1020**

**kAsS3695**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Here is another chapter. 2 in one night, wow I wonder if I'm breaking a record. Haha. For those who want Paul he will be in later chapters. Please be patient. Thank you ImTheWildChildNow for reviewing. What is a Godiva? And I love you too. Enjoy.**

**Leah POV**

So. Bored. "Why the hell do you work in a library? This is so stupid."

"Yeah and boring." Seth agreed.

"I need money for college and it's not that bad." Kim defended herself.

"Not that bad? This place is retarded and that old bitch is pissing me off." I complained. Seth nodded agreeing with me.

Kim rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask you to come here. If you don't like it leave. "

Seth started pouting, "But we're making friends." he whined. Yeah we are, or at least I think we are.

I yawned.

We've got to find something fun to do soon, but there is nothing to do in a library but read. Blach!

**Seth POV**

I am so bored. And tired. I hate libraries. I laid my head down on the counter yawning listening to Leah and Kim talk. I'll just close my eyes for a second.

**Leah POV**

Kim gets off at 3:00 which is in an hour. Right now she is putting away some book that a woman and her bratty snot nosed kids brought in. One more thing to add to my_ long_ list of things I hate about libraries, brats that think they own the world. The little monster that just left had been running around screaming its ugly little head off because he had to give back his favorite Dr. Seuss book. Ugh. I felt like phasing right then and there. But I didn't. There was so much snot on the books that Kim had to wipe them down with Clorox wipes.

"That woman needs to learn how to be a parent. Take some classes or something. How to spank should be her first lesson." She said sitting down in the chair behind the counter. She had offered me a chair but I then I'd have to sit at one of the tables while she was at the counter and we wouldn't have been able to talk as easily.

"Definitely, I'll teach her if I have to. Maybe practice on the kid myself." I agreed. Kim laughed, we get along really well, better than most friends I've ever had.

Kim's really cool and I think she is a good friend for me. Not only is she funny but she's smart too. We have been talking and getting to know each other for the past hour. Turns out she graduated high school with a 3.8 GPA. Mom would love her and she could tutor my idiot brother who is failing miserably in math. The kid is passing in every subject but math. It's better than I ever did but he has to graduate high school with as high a grade as he can, so maybe he can have a future when he stops phasing.

I look over at him; his head is lying in his arms on the counter._ Is he snoring? _He is. Ha. Just like him, sleeping while standing. I wish I could too.

"Grandma!" my thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched squeaky voice. I look to find out what the noise is as Kim groans. A bleach blond bimbo in high heels, a tank top (obviously stuffed) and a _short_ mini skirt struts into the library. "Grandma! Grandma!" she yells again. Would that fucking prostitute shut up? She walked over to us and made a face at me. "Hey! Loser," She said to Kim, "Could you stop being useless for one second and tell me where Grandma is?" She had the most annoying voice I have ever heard.

Everything about her pisses me off. "She's probably hiding somewhere in your bra with all of those socks."

Her eyes widen, "Excuse me." She turned towards me and propped her hand on her hip. Kim let out a nervous little laugh and shook her head at me. Telling me to stop, there is no way in hell I'm going to stop.

I stepped around Seth who was still stand-sleeping. "Did I stutter?" I asked. **(I've always wanted to say that)** "I said you stuff you bra and your grandmother plays with the tiny tits you have."

**Kim POV**

Trudy took a step towards Leah "You better watch yourself you Muslim, before I call the FBI on your ass and they haul you off to Azkaban?" _What?_

Leah looked as confused as I was "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Feds taking your American hating ass to Azkaban, the hell they made for scum like you." She explained viciously. I snorted. _Azkaban? _Does she mean Guantanamo Bay, the place where convicted terrorists go? I knew Trudy was dumb but the prison from Harry Potter,_ really?_

"Trudy, she is American." I tried holding in my laughter.

Leah still looked confused but just as angry. She turned to me, "What is this idiot talking about?"

"She thinks you're a Muslim terrorist."

"Damn right I do." Trudy confirmed. "Because she is one."

Leah's body trembled slightly "I. Am. Not. A. Terrorist." She said it slowly emphasizing each word. Leah looked really scary and I think Trudy agrees with me by the way she is shrinking back away from her. I looked over at Seth wondering if I should wake him up so he could save us if needed.

Suddenly as if a switch was flipped Trudy started freaking out. She started screaming shrilly running around the library screaming and pulling books off the shelves at random. Neither Leah nor I knew what to do and were completely surprised. The little amount of people that were at the library looked scared to death, lots of them gathering their stuff and leaving with their hands over their ears. Trudy is scaring me more than Leah did, it's a different kind of scary but still very scary. She started beating on her chest with her fists making the socks that Leah had thought were in their fall out. We watched in disbelief as she squatted to the ground and started walking around on her knuckles like a gorilla. Her skirt is so short you can see _everything._ I felt secondhand embarrassment.

Mrs. Jameson came from the back office then furious, she stormed over to me. "What is all this ruckus? This is a library do your job and-" the woman cut off as she saw her granddaughter beat her hands on the ground while she hollered nonsense. "TRUDY! OH MY GOSH! TRUDY!" she said running toward the crazy girl and got shoved to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. The librarian picked herself up off the ground and ran back over to us. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" she screamed; her face was as red as Trudy's thong. The one that the high school boys hanging out in the comic section were staring at as they recorded this incredible scene.

"Nothing, she just lost it for no reason!" I answered angrily back, not liking that she was blaming me for her insane granddaughters outburst.

Mrs. Jameson shook her head furiously and stuck her stubby finger in my face, "You did this!" she accused with venom. I didn't have time reply because Trudy started throwing books at us. Leah and I ran behind the checkout desk avoiding getting hit by more than a couple of books. Mrs. Jameson was not as lucky; she fell to the ground and started crawling towards a table. She got hit multiple times before she was able to get under the table and to safety. Trudy still screaming ran over towards us and her 5in heels, which were not the best running shoes twisted out from under her and she hit the ground this time screaming from pain instead of insanity. As she fell she hit the _still _sleeping Seth's legs and he fell on top of her.

"What the-?" Seth exclaimed dazed.

"Oh Trudy!" Mrs. Jameson climbed out from under the table and ran over to her. She started kicking Seth as he scrambled to get off of Trudy. Leah pushed Mrs. Jameson and helped her brother up. I came out from behind the counter, too giggling as I watched my boss lying on the floor kicking at Seth and Leah. She rolled over and started screeching gibberish at us much like Trudy had a few minutes ago. It was her turn to chuck books at us. It was obvious where Trudy got the crazy.

We scrambled outside running into a police officer. "Are you all right?" he asked looking extremely concerned, mostly for Seth who was looking pale and like he could start crying any moment. He still had no idea what was going on.

"We're fine." I answered, "But there are some people inside who need some serious help."

"Lots of it." Leah said nodding. We were sent over to some paramedics to look at our bruises while the police went inside for the still screaming Mrs. Jameson and her granddaughter. We explained to Seth what had happened laughing the whole time.

About ten minutes later they came out; Trudy was on a stretcher and looked furious. As soon as Mrs. Jameson saw me she started screaming "YOU'RE FIRED! FIRED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU PEICE OF-" the doctors grabbed her and shoved her onto a stretcher also, strapping her down. They loaded up the psychos and pulled away. We were asked a few questions before they let us leave. At least it wasn't raining anymore so we wouldn't get wet as we walked. Them to their car and me to a bus stop.

"Well I guess I'm jobless." I said matter of factly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I think I scared her so bad she went nuts." Leah confessed. Seth looked at me apologetically.

I stopped in the middle of the side walk and they stopped with me. "The first day we meet, you get me fired." I said to Leah. They were both frowning looking slightly ashamed. I smiled "I think we are gonna be great friends."

Seth grabbed me into a huge hug. "Finally! Leah has a friend!"

Leah punched him playfully as I tried to pry him off me "Personal space, Seth, Personal space!" We were all laughing.

"Do you need a ride home?" Leah asked. I smiled and nodded this is going to be a great friendship.

**Hope you like it thank you for reading. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**The last few chapters have been mostly fluff. It's just so you know how Leah and Kim become friends. Now the story can really start. **

**Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration. **

**Thank you for reviewing Karen, I love Seth too. Kim and Leah are definitely best friends.**

**Thank you suzie1107 for reviewing AGAIN, I love your reviews. I'm not going to add Paul on for another two or three chapter. These girls have a lot more crazy shit coming up.**

**Thank you ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp and JewelOfTheSea101 for reading this story and putting it on your story alert.**

**Now that the thanks are over, **

**Enjoy.**

**Leah POV**

"Where are you guys going?" Mom asked.

"Just to the movies." I answered.

"Alright, have fun and stay out of trouble." She said giving me a look.

"We'll try our hardest, Sue." Kim said with a _'no promises' _look.

"No trying. Do not get in trouble." Mom said sternly and then rolled her eyes and sighed adding, "Again." Kim and I have been friends since that crazy day in the Taco Bell and the library where I got her fired. That was about two months ago. We hang out all the time and with the two of us together we can get into trouble anywhere we go. Mom has learned that the hard way.

Seth chimed in "Yeah, we don't want another zoo incident."

"You did that." Kim reminded him.

"Oh, right." Seth said with a sly smile, "Maybe I should go with you guys."

Mom grabbed his arm, "Noooo," dragging the word out; she looked at him disappointedly, "You're still in trouble for letting those penguins out. I don't want you to get arrested before you even graduate." Kim and I snickered; those penguins were _so _cute,Seth_ had _to let them out. "I don't want these two to give you any ideas either, making you do their dirty work." She's still not over the time we had him shove jelly beans in Charlie's nose while he was sleeping.

Charlie decided to walk in then, "Exactly," he agreed giving Mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Charlie, 6 jelly beans is probably a record breaker. You should be proud." I teased him.

"Ha. Ha." He said humorlessly.

"Well I'll see you guys later." I said pulling Kim out the door. "Bye"

"Stay out of trouble." I heard Mom yell after us, "I mean it."

* * *

><p>We usually go to the movie theater down the road from Kim's house on base because it only costs a dollar to get in, but there is only one movie choice. And there is no way in hell I'm watching <span>Kung Fu Panda 2<span>. So we're going to AMC Loews in Lakewood to watch This Means War. I hear it's really good and it has Chris Pine in it. His hotness makes it worth the 10 fucking dollars a ticket we both had to pay.

"I'd like 2 large popcorns with butter, two bags of Skittles, two bags of Starbursts, two boxes of Mike and Ikes, and two bottles of water." Kim ordered. I'm surprised she's gonna pay for me. But hey I don't mind, too bad she is getting so little though.

"Oh, I wanted a root beer." I corrected her. I can drink water occasionally when if I'm thirsty enough and that's all there is but I refuse to when there is perfectly good soda available.

Kim looked at me surprised, "That's all you want?"

"That'll be $32.50." She handed the skinny pizza faced guy behind the counter the money, not even bothering to add my root beer to the order.

"No, I'm eating everything you are." I said confused. "You just ordered for me."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. I was standing right next to you." I argued getting a little irritated.

"No." she argued right back. Realization started sinking in.

"All of that's for you?" I asked her with wide eyes. The girl is not fat _at all_ but if she wants to be she should keep eating like this. Maybe she's a shape shifter too.

"I'm not gonna eat it all _now__." _She told me with 'duh' in her voice. "I'll eat some here and take the rest home for later." Oh, that makes sense. There go my secret hopes that my best friend could be a magical creature with me. I guess it's good though I couldn't wish this hell on anyone.

I sighed. Well shit on me, I just had to think of all that now. Even thinking about my life bums me out.

"Sorry if I confused you." Kim apologized. "What do you want to order?"

"Alright, move." I pushed her lightly out of the way so I could order. Maybe the junk food will raise my mood. _My order is going to blow hers out of the water_ I thought smugly, "I want a root beer, three bags of popcorn with extra butter, three hotdogs, three pretzels, three boxes of milk duds, three- Oh fuck it, just give me three of everything." I feel better already.

The little retard behind the counter looked overwhelmed "Y-you want three of e-e-_everything_?"

"That's what I said." I turned to Kim, "Isn't that what I said?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at me not looking surprised at the amount I ordered. I guess she's gotten used to it.

When Kim introduced Seth and I to Golden Corral (the best restaurant ever) and the world of the all you can eat buffet, we went crazy. How could we not? It is an_**all you can eat**_ buffet with all kinds of delicious food. We ate all we could. Her face was priceless but now every time we go out together she seems to steer clear of the place. When we ask her why, she says something about saving herself from the embarrassment of having potentially fat friends that abuse buffets. Who knows?

"I don't know if I can do that." The little shithead told me.

"Listen here-" I looked at his name tag. "Josh. You should be happy that someone is stupid enough to buy this much of your overly priced junk. I am helping you rob me." He looked nervous but gave in. They gave us bags to carry everything in and we finally made it into the theater room.

* * *

><p>"I love the trailers, they are my favorite part." Kim said looking like a child as she stared at the screen with excitement. The trailers hadn't even started yet; it was just the promotional shit they show.<p>

I laughed. I'm 3 years older than she is and it would usually be kind of strange for a 21 year old to be hanging out with an 18 year old (unless we were drug dealers and I was showing her the ropes) but Kim is really mature for age, so it's funny when she acts like this. Sometimes I forget that she's so young which is surprising since she is such a shorty. When I first met her I thought she was at least 5'5 but turns out that 2 of those inches comes from a pair of her mom's old army boots that she wears. Kim says that they're great because not only do the boots make her taller but they can also do some damage.

"Well I love these chairs, they are my favorite part." I tell her. The chairs were really soft and cushiony and _reclined _with a just a push of a button. They reminded me of Charlie's La-Z-Boy back at home but ten times better. We were in a row towards the middle and had a great view. The best seats in the house and if any fat idiot sits in front of me and ruins this I will ruin them.

"This is fun." I mumbled to myself as I started in on my hotdogs. I wolfed **(Ha Ha) **down all three in a matter of seconds. I should have bought more.

I suddenly felt very strange as a bunch of young guys came in just as the trailers started. They were all at least 6 foot, in their early 20s and were really muscular much like the guys in the pack. Though instead of having russet skin and the black hair of a Quileute, they were pale or light tanned, one of them had dark brown skin of an African and their hair colors ranged from almost white to strawberry blonde or dirty blonde to a brown so dark it could be mistaken for black. They were speaking in some weird language that I think is either German or Russian.

The foreigners sat towards the front of the theater and far distanced themselves from everyone there. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I could feel the dangerous vibe that they let off. For the first time since I started phasing I was afraid of _someone. _My instincts kicked in then and the only thing I could think of was getting Kim and I out of here.

"Get up." I ordered her keeping my voice low. "We're leaving."

"What? We just got here. The movie hasn't even started yet." Kim whisper yelled at me.

I grabbed her arm and lifted her straight out of the seat using my wolf strength. She let out a little noise of surprise. I was able to move her a foot at the most before she started struggling. Wow this girl is strong for a human. "Leah what is your problem? Let go."

"We have to leave." I said trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice as I saw a couple of the guys looking at us from my peripheral vision.

She stopped struggling but held her ground. "I just spent 40 bucks and you want me to flush it down the toilet?" My mind drifted to the food behind me for a split second before I snapped back to reality.

My grip on her arm didn't loosen, "I'll give you a fifty when we get out of here just let's leave_,__ please_." I quietly pleaded with her knowing how stubborn she could be and that when physically controlling her would be easier, I didn't want to see how much damage her boots could do to me even if I was a wolf.

She looked confused but slowing nodded her head, "Fine." She mumbled. "Just let me get my food?"

"Alright." I said giving in. She went around me and started stuffing everything into the bag.

Apparently a couple of people behind us liked the trailers too and they started whining "Sit down, you're in our way. We can't see."

I swiveled around to glare at them and wow! Are they ugly? "Shut up you ugly miserable people!" I snarled. "We're leaving."

I turned back around and the dangerous men were all looking at me now. One stood out the most.

**I added a little drama in there for you****.**** I've never been very good with writing drama but what do you think? Tell me please. **

**I just wanted to say that even though this is a Paul/Kim story****,**** Leah is very important too and I wanted to do this chapter her point of view so that all of you that may not like her in other people's stories get to see what she is like in my story and hopefully you will like her. Everything that happens is just leading up to Kim and Paul meeting. So patience.**

**Who do you think these mysterious men are? **

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reading!;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank god for spell check, it is very very helpful. **

**Thank you every one that's read this story. I would really like for more reviews. They make me happy and give me inspiration. Reviews make me update sooner too. ;)**

**I already have a plot set out but I spend a lot of time thinking about the little details when I sit down to write a chapter. I hope you like it so far. Constructive criticism is always welcome and if you want you can give me ideas on things you would like to see in the story****.**

**I said I was going to introduce the European men in this chapter but it's going to be the next one. If you have a name you want me to use for them, tell me. Enjoy! **

**Leah POV**

When my eyes connected with his my whole world froze. Everything disappeared and we were the only people in the room. I felt like I was floating yet at the same time my feet were firmly planted on the ground, not by gravity but by him. I felt a pull towards him like we were connected. I knew I would love him forever and if I needed to I would die for him.

"Oof" _what the-? Something just hit my back. Should I turn around?_ "Leah!"

Ugh! I tore my eyes from the incredible man I loved and whirled around growling. I looked down at Kim who was sitting on the ground under a bag of candy and popcorn in it looking at me with surprise, "Did you just growl at me?" Ah, shit.

"Umm" I glanced back at my reason for existence but he wasn't looking at me anymore, he and his friends were huddled and whispering to each other. They kept stealing glances at me and all of the fear I felt a few seconds ago vanished and turned into anger and jealousy. They get to speak to him but I don't, I hate them.

I turned back to Kim who was putting the bag in a chair so she could stand up. I grabbed her elbow and effortlessly lifted her off the ground, then put her back down on her feet. She looked a little annoyed, "Why'd you stop like that?" she asked me.

I couldn't explain to her what had just happened so I took a safe route. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall."

She nodded her head and sighed "Let's just go." She picked up the junk bag but I snatched it from her.

There is no way I am leaving him now. I haven't even talked to him and I don't know his name or what his number is. He's my imprint and I love him. Wow! I have an imprint. I tried my hardest not to jump up and down squealing. "Leave? Why would we leave?" I asked pushing past her and sat down in my previous seat.

"I don't know." Kim said incredulously. "_You_ wanted to leave and went crazy ape shit on my ass to get me to go with you!"

"I don't remember that."

"It wasn't even 2 minutes ago!"

"Doesn't ring a bell." I told her.

"You are crazy. Are we staying or leaving?" she asked.

"Staying of course, I didn't drive all the way down to Lakewood to see a movie and then not watch it."

"I am just drawn to crazy." She mumbled to herself.

I smirked at her, "You're the one talking to yourself."

"I have to talk to someone with a brain and right now I'm the only one here with one." She countered.

"Just sit down and stop complaining." She glared at me then sighed and plopped down next to me taking her food out of the bag and started emptying a box of Mike and Ikes into her mouth.

"You know it's bad to eat when you're angry." I informed her. She glared at me, her chipmunk cheeks full of candy. I stifled a laugh and took a sip of my soda. A mischievous look crossed her face and she smiled wide showing me the colorful candies that were threatening to spill out of her mouth. I couldn't hold back my laugh this time and the root beer shot out of my nose and mouth all over the back of the chair and the persons head in front of me. The theater wasn't even close to being full; the trailers were still showing and people where still coming in and this lady had to choose the seat right in front of me. What an idiot.

"My hair!" The woman cried out, and stood up to turn around. I jumped up really fast and flung myself into the seat on the other side of Kim and we both looked straight forward at the screen innocent as can be.

"Who did this?" We turned to the woman as if we just noticed her wet soda hair. "WHO DID THIS?" she screamed getting everyone's attention including my imprint.

He looked at the woman and then at me. I held his gaze getting lost in his deep green eyes. His eyes are a forest green with little specks of brown around his pupils. They go perfect with his light, almost pale white, skin and his beautiful sandy brown hair that I could run my fingers through all day. The pack is going to tease me big time about my imprint being a pale-skin but I don't care. They can kiss my ass.

"Who did this?" the annoying woman was looking at Kim and me waiting for an answer. Kim was shaking her head unable to speak because her mouth was still full of candy. I laughed as she put up her finger signaling the woman to wait as she tried to chew and swallow but was having a difficult time with it.

I answered for her, "I don't know." I lied. "I didn't see anything. Maybe it was someone behind us."

She turned and looked at the ugly people behind us. The man started shaking his head furiously "No, No, No. it wasn't me." She went to him and started yelling. They got kicked out and the movie started.

As the movie played I heard laughter and it sounded like the movie was fun. I couldn't pay attention though because I kept looking at my imprint and he kept stealing glances at me. Chris Pine had nothing on my imprint so it was really no use in watching for him either.

When the movie ended my imprint looked at me and seemed to hesitate before he got up and left. I felt empty inside as he left and I couldn't take it. I got up and ran after him. Kim yelled after me, "Where are you going?" I didn't stop though, I ran all over the theater and the parking lot outside trying to find him but he just wasn't there. I even went into the boy's bathroom only to be disappointed with _everything_ I saw.

I was sitting in the lobby when Kim found me. As soon as she saw me she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing let's just leave." The whole ride to Kim's house was silent because I didn't feel like talking and she respected that. She told me to text her later when I wanted to talk. I'm glad I have such a good friend because I am going to need it.

**Thank you ****megane793 for adding this story to you alerts.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I am still working up to Kim and Paul. Please review. **

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**I love everyone that reads my story but I have special love for those who review or favorite or subscribe this story to your alerts. I just got home from Wal-Mart and I was grumpy but then I checked my email and my sister whom I share my room with was trying to calm me down. She didn't succeed.**

**Thank you ****snickerzNjeLLybeanz, , Elizabetch, vogelflip123****,**** sillydilly45, FallenAngelPrincessOfDarknes s and TwilightFREAKK44** **for adding I'm Sexy and You Know It to their favorite stories.**

**Thank you wierdunusualchick****,**** FallenAngelPrincessOfDarknes s****,**** HopeSproutsWings, Heavensent1991 and seetherfan77 for adding this story to your story alerts. **

** .BOOKS.5: A big thanks for adding this to your Story Alert, adding this to your favorites AND REVIEWING! I am updating this just for you. (And everyone else) :) haha.**

**annoontje: thank you so much. Here is more for you.**

**suzie1107: I like how you said oooo lala. Funny! ;) Haha that is an excellent guess, you are onto something there. The names don't have to be European, actually I would prefer if they weren't very European because they would be harder to write. So any name is fine or even better tell me your favorite name and I will take it into great consideration.**

**HopeSproutsWings: I don't like that much either. I always think that all of the wolves' imprints would be similar to them. Especially Paul, he is tough and he needs a tough imprint; it makes it more fun too. Kim is also based on my personality. I've always been witty and very sarcastic mostly with my dad; I'm using this story to put myself in the fantasy of Twilight. I'm glad you like it thank you for R&R.**

**xxSlytheringirl101xx: Thank you for helping with that; I am going to use some of those names. **

**Heavensent1991: I'm updating. **

**This chapter is going to be mostly fluff, so you can get to know Kim a little better.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kim POV**

"_So come and move your hips sing_

_Oa-ah-ah_

_Look at you two hips do it_

_La-la-la_

_You and me can sing this melody__"_

_What the hell? What is that noise? Is that my alarm clock?_ I rolled over in my bed and started swatting at my alarm clock trying to get to stop playing that annoying song. Then I remembered I sleep on the top bunk and the alarm clock is on the dresser across the room.

"_Dance to the beat,_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing__"_

"Ugh" I groaned. I didn't open my eyes as I searched for something to throw at it. I grabbed a cylinder shaped object and chucked it. My eyes flew open at the sound of glass shattering. _OH SHIT!_ I jumped up and threw my feet over the side of the bed. Big mistake. "EEK!" I hit the ground and rolled. I need to get some railings for my bed.

"_O-o-owah-owah _

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_O-o-owah-owah_

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh__"_

The music hadn't stopped and I broke something. Perfect! This day couldn't get any better. I stood up and tiptoed around the shards of the broken coffee mug that I ate ice-cream out of last night. I turned off the alarm clock and looked over at my sister's empty bed. At least she wasn't in here to witness this; maybe I can clean this up and sneak out before anyone finds out. I won't get into much trouble about the broken mug but my dad won't be too happy that I was eating his ice-cream.

I picked up the pieces of glass and I snuck out of my room and threw them into the kitchen trash. I slipped on a jacket and a pair of tennis shoes and started to take the trash out to the dumpster so the evidence couldn't be found easily but my mom found me before I could make it to the front door.

"Wow! I'm surprised to find you up so early on a Saturday." She noted. I looked at the wall clock. 11:00.

"Well, Samantha forgot to turn off the alarm clock." I said grouchily. I am not a morning person.

"What made you want to take out the trash?" She asked, then added quickly, "Not that I mind."

I tried to sneak past her out the door. "Well, you know it was full and I felt like being nice." I explained.

My dad snorted as he walked in from the living room. "The world is coming to an end!" he teased me dramatically.

"Ha. Ha." I opened the door. "Go jump out a window." I added before walking outside. I could hear their laughter as I threw the trash in the dumpster.

"Hey!" A raspy voice yelled out. I turned around to see my neighbor, Kelly, standing outside in her underwear smoking. She's overweight and has major thunder thighs so that ruined my day even more, and let's not forget my eyes. Kelly waved me over. _Ugh__._ I took a big breathand walked over holding my breath.

"Hi." I greeted her trying my hardest not to breathe so I don't get any second hand smoke.

"Hey, its Sam right?" she asked me. Oh here we go. Samantha is my older sister by 14 months and people have always got us mixed up. We don't even look alike.

"No, I'm Kim. Samantha is my older sister."

"Whatever." She said waving cigarette around. She is so rude, can't she tell I don't like the smoke. "So I seen you hangin' with a tall, tan muscled guy." Seth?

"You have seen." I corrected her without thinking. The _only_ flaw I have is I tend to correct people. I don't do it that often unless I don't like the person or there grammar is embarrassingly bad. As far as I see it, I'm helping out the world by teaching them how to not be so stupid.

"What?" Kelly asked.

Despite the fact I needed to breathe, I answered, "You said I seen. The correct thing to say is I have seen."

She scowled at me, "Listen little bitch, I don't give a shit if you been learnin' that fancy talk in school but I dropped outta school 'cause I ain't into no learnin'. So keep you mouth shut." She snapped; probably adding all of those grammatical errors to spite me. She's right but nobody talks to me like that.

I took a deep breath, sucking in smoke but I didn't care because I'm about to teach this lesson of her life. "Don't talk t-"

She stuck her fat hand in my face and cut me off, "Shut up." _Excuse me. _"Now 'bout the guy you been hangin' with, Imma wonderin' if he's single." What?

My anger was gone for a second, "But you're married?" the only way she could be on this base is if she was married, because she is way too fat to be in the military herself.

"So. It ain't none of your business."

"He's my friend." I countered.

"And he's gonna be my friend," she said smugly, "when I show 'em to my twins. So give me his number."

I laughed out loud. "If you were to show him your 'twins' then I can assure you he's not going to be your friend. He may put a straining order against you though." I said. "He may even sue you. Make you pay for the glasses he's going to have to get."

"You ain't funny, girl. Better shut your mouth fore I shut it for ya."

My anger was back. "No." I told her defiantly. "You are going to shut your mouth before I cut out your tongue." I growled threateningly. Her eyes got wide with fear. (I can be very intimidating.)

I continued, "Nobody speaks to me rudely and nobody threatens me." I have double standards. "And," I snatched the cigarette out of her hand threw it on the ground and stepped on it, "you better not ever smoke around me again."

I turned on my heel and walk away but stopped at the end of her sidewalk, "If you have a problem with that, take it up with my daddy." I can't wait to tell Leah about this.

When I went back inside the house I smelled bacon. Mm. I started towards the kitchen when my brother William ran into me. "Watch where you're going!" I yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop nagging me." he walked around me and back to the indoor soccer game that he and my brother Benjamin were playing. Benji kicked the ball to him and I picked it up before William could get it.

"No soccer in the house." I told him.

He tried to take it from me and we started wrestling trying to get the ball for ourselves.

"What are you two doing?" Mom yelled as she walked into the room, we didn't stop fighting until Daddy walked in.

"That's enough!" He boomed. We let go of each other and stood up straight.

"William and Benji were playing soccer in the house." I tattled as I gave him the ball.

"Nuh uh!" William lied.

"Liar."

"Ugly." He shot back.

"Stupid."

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"I'm not a bastard; I know who my daddy is unlike you, because you're adopted." I said snidely. "Fag." I added.

"I'm not a fag you are."

"You're both fags. Now shut up." Daddy said. "Go do something and leave each other alone." he said as mom and him went back into the kitchen taking the ball with them.

My brothers looked at me and giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Daddy thinks you're a fag." Benji said. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well daddy's stupid." I told them.

"I heard that." Daddy yelled.

"You were supposed to." I answered.

"You are a loser!" William said suddenly in a sing song voice. I shoved his head playful with my hand.

"And you're a shorty." I countered.

"I'm as tall as you are!" he said. He is.

"Whatever." I said as I walked away. Most people would think I don't like him but in truth he is one of my favorite siblings.

I went into the kitchen where my parents were cooking or at least my dad cooking and my mom was watching and trying to learn. "What's for lunch?" I asked.

"Breakfast actually." My mom replied.

"But it's almost 12 o'clock." I argued.

"We haven't had breakfast yet though and because breakfast is the most important meal of the day, we have to at it sometime." She explained.

Samantha was sitting at the table, "I don't think that's how it works." She said. Daddy rolled his eyes behind Mom's back and made the crazy sign at her. Jeanette, the youngest Kennedy, laughed.

"I agree with you Jeannie, Samantha doesn't know what she is talking about." Mom said.

"Puh-lease" Samantha disagreed, "I'm ten times smarter than you are." 

Mom rolled her eyes, "At least I can cook."

We all burst into laughter. My mom can cook better than Samantha but that is not saying much. They could both be school cafeteria lunch ladies. Mystery meat is both of their specialties.

Mary, another sister of mine, came in talking on her cell phone. "Well if that's how you feel then we're over!" She yelled before hanging up. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"We don't care." I said. Mom slapped me with a wooden spoon. "Ow."

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Please don't tell us because we don't care." Mom slapped Daddy with the spoon. "Bitch!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Jason and I broke up." Mary cried. I thought her boyfriend's name was Tyler.

"Who's Jason?" Samantha asked probably thinking the same thing I was.

I answered for her, "He's her baby daddy." Everyone snickered but Mary and Mom. Even Jeanette giggled and she's three.

"NO! He's my boyfriend." Mary said angrily.

"Ex-boyfriend." I reminded her. The crocodile tears started again. She has a different boyfriend each month sometimes in less time than that so this becomes a routine for us.

"It's ok." Mom said rubbing her back as she hugged her. "Let's go talk about this away from these heartless people" Mom shot us a look as she led Mary out of the room.

I took over cooking for my mom and my dad left me in there to watch TV. I finished lunch/breakfast and everyone ate the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It was really good if I say so myself, Leah and Seth would love this; although they love any food.

After dinner I called Leah and she didn't answer, again. It's been three days since we went to the movies and she hasn't talked to me since. I wonder what is going on with her.

**Kennedy family consists of Kim's mom, Kim's dad, Kim's older sister Samantha who's 19, Kim who's 18, Mary who's 16, William who's 14, Benjamin who is 8, and Jeanette who just turned 3. This was just a bunch of fluff but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review. And please give me some name suggestions for Leah's imprint and his friends. There are six of them and the names do not have to be European. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Thank you JLovesEmbry,** **CassyRoxx****,**** christy86****,** **ZoeyAndStarkForever, ****patrishis,** **catalysand and LoneWolfPack for favoriting this story/author (me) and for adding this story/author (me) to your alerts. **

**patrishis: next chapter. I pinky promise.**

**CassyRoxx: thanks so much for saying that and I'm glad you like it. I've always liked Leah and her snarky personality, which is a lot like mine, so I think Kim is the perfect friend for Leah and the perfect imprint for Paul. **

**A lot of people like putting Paul and Leah together, and even though they have a similar attitude I don't think they are very good together as a couple****.**** Kim's attitude is similar to both of theirs but she is a little more calm/level headed and smart so she balances them both out. I've been trying to find an imprint story or any story that I can put myself and my personality into and since I couldn't, I decided to write one myself. Hopefully you can put you self into this my story or you can just read from afar and enjoy it.**

**I am not in school today because I am sick so while I am bed ridden I am going to put up at **_**least**_** two chapters today.**

**This chapter is a little more serious. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Seth POV**

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Leah's so sick. I didn't know what's wrong and neither does anyone else.

"We don't know Seth. Stop asking!" Sam snapped at me. This wasn't the first time I asked but I'm so scared. Right now Leah is curled up in a ball on the couch like she has been for the past three days. And she's sobbing. Leah never cries which is why I am so scared. All of the guys think she has some kind of disease and they won't come near her. They won't let their imprints in the house either, those that have imprinted.

"Come on sweetie. Just eat a little bit of soup, please." Emily said as she stroked Leah's hair. At first Sam didn't want Emily in here but she told him differently. She's been trying to get Leah to eat and has not been very successful. If she does eat, it comes back up a minute later.

"AHHH!" I cringed as Leah let out an agonizing cry.

"Can't we take her to the hospital?" Embry was one of the only guys that were in the house. The other members of the pack were with their imprints or on patrol. Collin came up with the idea that a vampire could have bit her and she is reacting to it. That has everyone freaked

"No, it could expose the secret." Billy answered. All of the elders were here trying to figure this out.

"Who cares about the damn secret? She's dying!" Charlie yelled angrily; mom put her hand on his arm to calm him. He is the one who found her. After Leah got home from the movies with Kim she made it only few feet from her car when she collapsed. When Charlie came home from work he was smart and rushed her here. We can't ask Kim if anything happened because we can't risk her finding out about our secret.

"We don't anything know for sure." Mom said being the strong woman she is.

"Maybe it's just a virus." I said hopefully. None of us believed that, not even me but I was trying to be optimistic. Who knows? It could be a virus and she could be better in a few days.

Suddenly there was a loud howl from outside. Everyone's heads snapped up.

* * *

><p>Sam, Embry and me rushed outside. We slipped out of our clothes at the edge of the woods and tied them to our ankles. My bones started bending and elongating painfully as my sandy brown fur erupted from my skin. This all took a few seconds and the pain was over quickly.<p>

_What's going on? _Sam asked as we ran deeper into the woods and in the direction they were in.

_It smells weird_

_Something is here_

_On our land_

_It was scary_

_We don't know what it is _

Everyone was thinking at the same time and it was hard to understand.

_Slow down! One at a time!_ Sam ordered.

Jared phased and, as always, was worrying about Kim. _Shut up! Just wait till you imprint. _He thought to me. _What's going on? _He asked.

_I don't know yet. _Sam thought impatiently. We ran into a clearing where everyone was. _Would someone explain?_

Paul spoke up; _Something is here on the rez. It smells weird and I don't think it's a bloodsucker. _

_Did anyone see anything? _Jared asked.

_I did!_ Brady exclaimed. _It scared the shit outta me. _He showed us some sort of animal/human thing. It looked like something you see out of a horror movie.

_Werewolf _ran through most of our heads. Its face was wolfish with a long muzzle and sharp teeth, it was hairy but it stood on its hind feet and had a human like shape to it.

_Maybe it's a real werewolf, _Graham suggested,_ we are just shape shifters._ Everyone went crazy then. Half the pack was scared and the other half was excited to meet a real werewolf or to kill a real werewolf.

_What do we do?_ Brady asked.

_It's on our reservation and we don't know anything about it or what it could do. The Quileute people could be in danger. We have to kill it! _Sam decided. Paul, Gus, and Danny cheered and ran off in search. _GO NOW!_ Sam ordered us all as he ran to search also.

Some of the guys were confused and upset including me. _But Sam, didn't you say we didn't know anything about it? We can't kill it for no reason_. I thought to him as I ran close behind.

_We have a reason; it's dangerous and I'm not risking Emily's or anyone else's safety. It is a monster and it's on Quileute land. We are killing it_! He thought with finality.

_We could be considered monsters too._ Booker chimed in.

_We are protectors_! Sam thought fiercely.

_Yeah that's right! _A few guys agreed.

_But-_

_Shut up Seth__,__ were killing it stop being such a pussy._ Paul thought.

_I'm not__,__ I just don't want to- _

Sam cut me off, _Shut up and find it! _He commanded.

We sniffed around for a few minutes before someone picked up a trail. _I got it!_ Danny thought triumphantly. We all ran in his direction and followed the scent.

_I saw something_! Quil shrieked. I saw something running and started chasing after it as did everyone else.

* * *

><p>We chased it to a clearing where it stopped. We all surrounded the werewolf and as Paul and Gus lunged at the werewolf, its body started cracking and his bones started shifting under his skin. Paul and Gus stopped short and looked at him with horror. I was not the only one who felt like chucking up my lunch.<p>

The werewolf's fur shrank back into his body and his limbs got shorter. This transformation took about 45 horrible seconds and now there is a human man standing in front of us. He is about 6'4 and was really pale (not vampire pale) and had dark almost black hair. He was also very naked.

_Awkward! _I thought.

_More like nasty! Wow__,__ that guy is pasty! _Quil said.

_Would you two idiots shut up!_ Booker scolded; the pack agreed with him until he added, _He's obviously a very brave guy to be standing naked in the middle of the woods. Especially with the little amount he's packed._

I snickered along with the others as Sam rolled his eyes. Collin joined in _Yeah; I was bigger than that when I was five__._

_I was bigger than that when I was born. _Brady chortled.

_Me too._ Collin agreed.

_So was I! _Jared thought. _Although__,__ I was bigger than most men when I was a baby; the nurse tried flirting with me when I came out._

_BULL!_ Ray accused. We all laughed.

_Well my nurse did flirt with me and I still have her number. I'm gonna call her when I turn 18 and she will definitely remember me._ I bragged.

_Would you all shut up? Do you not remember there is a threat in front of us? _Sam thought.

_Oh yeah_

We all started growling, snarling and snapping at him.

"Would one of you shift back to human so we can have a conversation?" the werewolf man asked calmly in a strange accent.

_Maybe I should phase down and show him what a real man looks like__._ Paul thought cockily.

_You know I'm cocky!_ He thought teasingly at me. I rolled my eyes.

_I'll phase down_ Sam said _stay where you are and behave._

_You say that like we're children_. Embry complained.

_You are_. Sam thought as he phased down. He at least had the decency to put on some pants.

**This story is approximately 3 years after Breaking Dawn****.**** During the standoff against the Volturi, Bella sees 7 more wolves in Sam's pack. Two of those wolves were Collin (15) and Brady (15). Some people think there are 7 new pack members excluding Collin and Brady but Bella hadn't met these two so she wouldn't count them as 'before' pack members thus they were added in as part of the 7. This is just my opinion and if you don't understand this or you disagree that's fine and please feel free to correct me or try and change my mind.**

**The other five weren't named so I took it upon myself to do that: Gus (17), Danny (16), Graham (15), Booker (15) and Ray (16). They were all young at the time but not as young as Collin and Brady so I gave them ages too. Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil all went back to Sam's pack after Jacob left with Nessie and the Cullen's. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**xxSlytheringirl101xx: I am using two of the names. Thank you for helping me out.**

**NO NAME REVIEWER: thank you for reviewing. Those are excellent names and I will be using some of them. **

**Heavensent1991: you **_**need **_**5 more chapters. Haha don't worry you'll get them soon.**

**CassyRoxx: I'm putting one up now and it's gonna solve your cliff hanger blues.**

**I told you guys I'm gonna put two chapters up today so here is my second. I had a slightly difficult time with the last chapter because of the mind connection but it's all good. Hope you liked chapter 7 and will love chapter 8.**

**Thank for reading. Enjoy.**

**Sam POV**

I phased down and slipped on my pants. This man is very strange and I'm not very happy I am talking to him but at least I am away from that idiotic conversation the boys were having.

I walked towards the man and he outstretched his hand. "Hello, my name is Boris." He introduced himself. I could already hear the guys laughing.

I reluctantly shook his hand. "Sam." I told him.

"Well, Sam, I am very sorry if I was trespassing on your land but I am in urgent need of finding someone and I thought this would be a good place to start."

It's time for a little hostility to scare him a bit. "I don't care who you're looking for but you shouldn't have crossed the reservation border." I growled.

"I understand that you are very protective of your people but I just want to find this person and leave. I have no intention what so ever to harm anyone." He said still as calm as ever. I could throttle him.

"What are you?" I asked.

"A werewolf, of course. Just like you. Am I right?" Boris answered.

"No, you're wrong we are shape shifters. Descendants of wolves." I said smugly, glad he was wrong.

"Ah, my mistake. I apologize if I insulted your family or tribe's honor by calling you something you're not."

"Err, ok."

"Now, if you don't mind I will continue my search." He started to move past me but I stepped in front of him.

"You are not doing any searching on my rez. You're leaving right now and you're never coming back." I told him forcefully. He opened his mouth to speak but I continued. "We will use force, and if we have to you're going to be face down in a ditch while animals and bugs eat you."

He seemed to consider this and then said, "Listen, my friend is very ill. I believe that by finding someone here that they can help him. If I find her I will ask her to come with me but if I cannot then I will leave and never come back. Please. "

"If I don't let you search will you continue crossing our borders and causing trouble?" I asked.

"I believe my friend may die if I don't find this woman soon and I will do anything to keep him alive. I'm sure you would do the same for any of your brothers?" he questioned.

"Yeah I would." I said understanding where he was coming from but then again there is no way I'm letting him go searching on my reservation. "I know everyone in La' Push. Describe what she looks like and I will tell you whether or not she's here." I compromised.

"She has the native American russet skin, high cheek bones, chin length hair, approximately five-foot nine, muscular with a nice sized bosom, and she has-" he paused. "A tattoo just like that." He pointed at the pack tattoo on my right shoulder.

The boys started moving around behind me. Seth let out a low whine at me and a few of them growled and bared their teeth. They all knew that he just described Leah. Maybe his friend has something to do with Leah's pain.

Boris raised an eyebrow. "I am assuming you know this female."

"We know her. What do you want with her?" I asked threateningly.

"She is my friend's солнце [SOHN-tseh]." He explained.

"What's that?" Seth had phased down and came to stand next to me.

"She is his sun; his whole world. Are you related?" Boris asked. "You look similar to her."

"She's my sister." He replied worry clouding his voice.

"Swell! Can you take me to her?"

"NO!" I barked.

"Sam maybe he can help? He said his friend was sick too. And this sun business sounds sorta like imprinting." Booker had phased down also. "Maybe she imprinted her and he sunned her. It hurts you to be away from Emily for too long. It could be killing Leah because the connection is extra strong." Booker has always been one of the smarter guys in the pack, if not the smartest. The things he said didn't always make sense but this did. kind of.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

* * *

><p>When we got to the house I made Boris stay outside. And put some clothes on.<p>

Once we were inside Emily and the other imprints ran towards us. "What happened?" Em asked.

"I'll explain later." I gave her a quick kiss before moving over to Leah who was asleep on the couch.

"She's asleep." Sue warned me.

"Leah! Get up!" I ordered loudly. She didn't move. "Get up!" she still didn't move.

"Sam she's sick leave her alone." Emily said as she grabbed my arm.

"I have to wake her up. It's important."

"Let me try." Graham offered. "Hey Leah." He softly cooed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned in next to her ear. "Leah," he cooed again. "GET UP!" He screamed as he shook her violently. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. I tossed back over to where the guys were standing. Booker is the smartest and Graham is the dumbest. How are they best friends?

"What's going on?" Leah's weak voice asked.

I knelt down next to her and sat her up. "Did you imprint?" I asked her seriously. There was a chorus of what's behind me. She seemed to nod off to sleep again so I shook her. "Leah! Did you imprint?" I asked again. She nodded weakly and her body slumped. Swearing along with most of the pack I laid her back down and went back outside to Boris. I nodded. "Call your friends and get them here quick. I'm going to be watching you like a hawk; if any of your friends step one foot out of line I'll kill them." I warned viciously.

He pulled out a cell phone and called someone. An hour later, after I explained everything to everyone that wasn't caught up with our situation, the other werewolves showed up. We sent the imprints along with Sue and Charlie away so they weren't in any danger.

The other werewolves looked similar to Boris. They were all tall and muscular and mostly pale except for one of them and he was black. The one with long white hair in a ponytail is Richard, the twins with short red hair and freckles are Oliver and Jack, the bald black guy is Viktor and the sickly looking one with light brown hair, who is Leah's imprint, is Xavier. He didn't seem to be as sick as Leah seeing as how he was able to walk, even if it was just barely.

When we brought Xavier over to Leah they didn't speak they just fell asleep together.

**This chapter wasn't that long but it explained a lot. Hope you liked it. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**If you don't remember names let me refresh your memory.**

**Werewolflover98: I was just on my email and I saw your name. I was excited because I saw that you story/author favorite and story/author alerted. My sister was reading over my shoulder to and then I tried to say your name. I sang it out but said "Were wolf ****flover****." My sister busted out laughing and to****ld me it was lover not flover and now my stomach hurts from all of the laughing I did. I just got home from school (it's a half day) and really needed a laugh. Thank you for having that username so I could show my idiocy. You are the best! **

**Heavensent1991: your puppy dog eyes did me in and I had to update so here you go. **

**New pack members names and ages: Gus (17), Danny (16), Graham (15), Booker (15) and Ray (16).**

**Werewolves' names and key features: Boris (black hair), Richard (long white ponytail), Viktor (bald black guy), the twins Oliver and Jack (red hair and freckles), Xavier (sandy brown hair, green eyes, Leah's imprint).**

**Brady POV**

Leah and Xavier have been sleeping ever since yesterday. Emily came back and is now cooking breakfast. The werewolves spent the night at Sam's house. I just got here a few minutes ago.

"We came all this way for them to sleep?" Oliver asked looking over at the sleeping couple.

"We came from Seattle." Viktor told him. "It wasn't that far and they are sick, it's good for them to sleep." I can already tell that he is the smartest and least weird.

"Where are you from originally?" Ray asked.

"Richard, Xavier, and I came from Russia. The twins are Irish. And Viktor is from France. We have all lived in Russia for the last 50 years though." Boris, their alpha, replied. You should go back.

"How old are you?" Danny asked.

"We are all older than 100 years old."

"Eww. Leah imprinted on an old man!" Graham shrieked. "Xavier is a pedophile!" we rolled our eyes and

"Why are you in America then?" Collin asked. He is probably thinking that they should leave, too. That's why we make such a good team. Neither of us likes the werewolves. They are really creepy and pale and they speak in strange accents. They could be vampires! I can imagine Richard, the creepiest one, with a long black cape on, laughing like a maniac and saying 'I vant to suck your BLOOD!'

"We have come to America to experience the culture." Boris explained.

"And we got kicked out of our old gang." Jack mumbled.

Oliver punched him. "Shut up you moron." He hissed.

"Don't hit me!" Jack yelled.

"I wouldn't hit you if you weren't such a dunce!" Oliver yelled back. Jack lunged at him and tackled him to the ground where they proceeded to wrestling.

"I got ten on Oliver." Embry bet.

"No way." Graham said. "Jack's gonna win."

"Yeah, I agree with Embry. I think Oliver is the stronger twin." Collin said.

"My money is on Jack too." Viktor chimed in while Richard, the grumpy one glared at him. I guess he doesn't like that Viktor's having fun.

Paul joined in on our bet, "I got 50 on the red head."

"They're both red heads." Booker informed him.

"Exactly." Paul grinned.

"My guy's winning." Embry yelled.

"How do you know that? I can't tell which on is which." Sam said with an amused smile on his face.

"My guy is winning too." Paul high fived a laughing Jared.

"What are you doing?" Emily scolded as she hobbled in. Pregnant women can't walk well; especially a 6 month pregnant woman who's having twins.

Sam jumped up and yanked the boys apart. "Nothing dear." He said quickly. She raised an eyebrow at him. He dropped the twins on their butts and swiftly walked to her and led her back into the kitchen where they were probably about to do the unspeakable. Can pregnant ladies have sex? Eww.

"Hey guys," I said getting their attention. "Can pregnant women have sex?" I asked. Thwap! "Ow!" everyone started laughing. A wooden spoon just hit me in the head. I looked over at Sam who was glaring at me over Emily's shoulder.

"That is a disgusting question why would you ask that?" Boris asked with a horrified expression. Almost everyone's expressions mirrored his.

I lowered my voice and leaned forward, "Sam and Emily do it on the kitchen fl-" I hit the ground as everyone howled with laughter. I looked back at Sam, "This spoon is metal!" I exclaimed with wide eyes as I found what just made a dent in my head.

Sam gave me a warning look before returning to helping Em with the food.

"So, why'd you guys get kicked out of your old pack?" Danny asked restarting the conversation.

"It doesn't really matter." Boris mumbled dismissively.

"Gang." Richard corrected Danny with a glare. That's probably the first thing he's said since he's been here. "We are not a team or a pack or some little club of puppies. We are a gang."

"Hey man, we don't have a problem with that. Chill." Booker suggested.

"Hey my Brotha no need to get all worked up." Collin said.

"Totes gangsta!" I added.

"Let's do the stanky leg." Graham said as he danced. Seth stood up and started doing it with him. It was hard not to laugh at because they are both terrible dancers and looked ridiculous. Graham sat back down but Seth continued to dance.

"We the flyest in the house." Seth yelled as he shook his butt at us.

"Word!" Embry yelled as he crossed his arms around his shoulders like he was hugging himself.

"Holla!" Quil copied Embry's pose and they stood back to back.

"Ya'll brothas got swag." Oliver joked.

"Swaggarific!" Jack said. Everyone was laughing at them because their accents were hilarious.

"So Ritchie, now ya see we all the same; we are all fine brothas." Booker said. "Or at least I am."

Richard growled and is nails started growing. The werewolves didn't fully transform all at once like us shape shifters; their transformation kind of had stages and they could control the first one. Their nails grow, teeth sharpen and the hair on their body grows a little bit.

Paul stood up. "They're just kidding. Stop being a little bitch and learn to take a joke."

Richard stood up too. Paul's body started trembling and we all stood behind him. Readying to hold him back or jump in the fight; it all depends on what this idiot says.

"Come on now Richard, there is no reason to fight." Viktor tried to reason with him.

Sam came in, "Calm down. All of you!" we all looked at him except Paul and Richard who continued to glared at each other and dare the other to make a move. "Sit down Paul." It wasn't an order but it was a warning. Neither of them moved, except for Paul's slight shaking.

"If you fight you don't eat." Emily's announcement had everyone sitting and behaving. Apparently the gang eats as much as we do.

"Oh great. More pigs." I heard Emily mutter when we all dug in.

"I'm starving." Leah groaned as she stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed as many muffins as she could.

"Good morning sunshine!" Collin greeted her happily. He is in love with Leah which is another reason he doesn't like the werewolves. She flipped him the bird and plopped into a chair.

Seth hugged her tight and she shoved him. "Get off me!" she said and muffin crumbs flew out of her mouth.

"Isn't she charming?" Richard mumbled sarcastically.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked her.

"Fine." Leah snapped.

Sam growled. "You should be grateful to us Leah; we just saved your life and brought your imprint to you." Leah's eyes widened and she finally looked around. Her eyes scanned over the werewolves and then rested on Xavier who was still asleep on the couch.

She jumped up abruptly and ran to the bathroom saying, "I look like shit."

"I agree with you!" Embry yelled after her and we all laughed.

She came back in a few minutes with a clean shirt on and her hair brushed. "You look nice." Emily complimented her.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she went back to eating muffins. "So who are you guys?" she asked the gang.

"We are friends of Xavier." Viktor said and motioned toward the couch.

"Xavier? Is that his name?"

"Yes and I'm Viktor, this is Richard, Jack, Oliver, and our leader Boris."

She snorted, "Boris? What kind of name is that? "

"It is my name and it is quite common and popular." He said tightly.

"50 years ago maybe."

We all exchanged glances and snickered. "Well we were all born over 100 years ago." Viktor countered.

"Really?" Leah said making a face.

"Really." We all snickered again.

"If you don't cut that out, I will-" she looked around and grabbed the wooden spoon Sam threw at me and threatened, "I will shove this spoon up your asses."

"No you won't!" Emily snatched the spoon out of her hand. "This is a good spoon. How did it get in here?" she asked us.

Sam gave us a look that said 'if you tell on me I will make your life hell'. "Well, Kim's waiting for me so I'll see you all later." Jared said as he dashed out with a handful of bacon.

Emily continued looking at us expecting an answer. "Jack was talking about your sex life so I took your spoon and hit him with it." I tattled. Sam face palmed.

Jack defended himself. "NO! I didn't say anything!"

"Yes he did. I heard him." Oliver lied.

"You boys are very strange." Emily observed. "I think you're going to fit in perfectly."

Xavier finally woke up and he's a really nice guy. I'm not going to tell Collin I think that because I don't think he'd be very happy. He's been glaring at Xavier all day while he and Leah talked. She is really happy and that's scarier than when she was sick. Thank god I didn't' have patrol today, unlike some of the other guys. They've been coming and going all day.

"Well, I think it is time for us to leave." Boris said around midnight.

Leah almost had a heart attack. "You're leaving?"

"We are just going back to our apartment in Seattle. We can come back tomorrow." Xavier assured her.

"Can they handle the separation?" Emily asked.

"It will only be for the night they should be fine." Boris replied.

"Tomorrow you should come back and we'll find you a house in _Forks_." Sam put emphasis on Forks.

They all agreed to this and Leah walked outside with Xavier. Emily ran to the window to watch. "What are they saying?"

Sam answered, "He's asking her on a date."

"Aww." I rolled my eyes. Women.

When Leah came in she was jumping for joy. "I'm going on a date!" she exclaimed. She started doing a little spaz dance and she must be white at heart because she cannot dance.

"I'm gonna go tell my mom. And I have to text Kim." She said running home.

"Since when is she buddies with Kim?" Embry asked.

"Not Jared's Kim." Seth explained. "She's just a human friend of Leah's."

"Since when does Leah have friends?" Graham asked. Seth punched his arm and we laughed.

**Kim POV**

"We should go to the University of Hawaii." Samantha suggested.

"No thanks, I already lived there once." I replied.

"I thought you loved it when we lived in Hawaii?" she asked confused.

"I did." I answered. "But we already experienced it and we got lucky."

"Lucky?"

"There weren't any volcanic eruptions when we lived there." My older sister rolled her eyes. "It didn't explode then but who knows what will happen if we go back. I don't want to take the chance. I don't want to be killed by lava. I'm set on dying in a drive by." I said with a smile. Natural disasters weren't my thing but I was exaggerating to mess with her.

"How about Notre Dame?" we were sitting on our floor rummaging through our college acceptance letters trying to figure out which one we wanted to go to. There is a month before the semester begins and we want to accept an acceptance soon. Over the years we have always been like best friends but in a sisterly way (we fight). Samantha is older than me but because she failed second grade we have been in the same grade since. Now we are going to the same college because she is afraid to go alone.

"We're not Catholic." I reminded her.

"You don't have to be Catholic to go there."

I raised my eyebrow, "Do you want to go to Notre Dame?"

"No." she put our letters in the 'no pile'. "I can't wait to be in college. It's going to be so different from high school."

"Good." I mumbled darkly. I hate High School! At school Samantha was the nerdy dork that everyone would talk to and I was the mean loner that hung with my sister and her stupid friends. Nobody liked me if they ever met me. I never talked much and when I did I was telling someone to leave me alone. Samantha's friends would joke that I never smiled. I didn't like my sister's friends and I would insult them to their faces. They were too dumb to understand though and Samantha couldn't help but laugh at them. They laugh right along with her still oblivious to what was going on.

It was different at home and I would speak and show my true colors. My younger siblings grumble about me being Daddy's favorite behind Benjamin. I never get in _big _trouble with my parents because I knew what to say and when to say it. I wasn't always close with my dad; I got in trouble a lot as a kid but when I was ten I learned that if you make 'em laugh they can't spank you. I am a fun person, which is the only reason Samantha liked me; besides the fact we're sisters. She has been the only friend I have ever had until Leah and she hasn't talked to me in almost 4 days. Not even one text. I'm not very surprised that she isn't talking to me. Even though I am awesome some people can't take this much awesomeness in one person for more than a month or two before they completely ignore me or explode. Samantha explodes and we fight. It's been two months since Leah and I met so the ignoring is right on time. I accepted the fact that I may end up alone years ago. I cried at first but got over it and decided to just have kids with a gay guy. They will have to love me.

'Vrrrr, vrrrrrr'

My phone was vibrating. It was Leah. Maybe I was wrong and jumped to conclusions. I flipped it open. "Hello." I answered.

"OH MY GOD!" I held the phone away from my head as I heard her screaming nonsense on the other end.

Samantha raised her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. She laughed. "I'm gonna go get some food." She told me as she left.

When she stopped I brought the phone back to my ear. "Could you repeat that; I couldn't hear you because IM DEAF!"

Leah laughed. "I met the best guy ever. Xavier!" She gushed. "I met him at the movies the other day."

"Was I with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you remember the really tall pale guys?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have a date with the hottest one. I love him." She told me.

"Love? You just met him." I said with skepticism. If I am anything it's not a love slut. I never say I love something unless it is to an animal. I don't even tell my parents I love them unless I'm writing my mom a letter when she's overseas, but I won't tell anyone it aloud. My dad jokes and says it must be hard for me to choke the word out. I just think love is an overused expression that can be lied about just like everything else. I care about my parents and I love them but I've just never felt comfortable saying the word. I've never been in love so I'm definitely not going to throw the word around for that either. I think everyone should keep their mouths closed until they know absolutely positively for sure. I think it takes longer than 4 days to be in love. "It has only been four days. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Stop being a bitch!" she told me. I'm used to her speaking like this and I know she doesn't mean it disrespectfully. "I love him! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"So your over Sam?" I asked trying to find out if this is real 'love'. "Or is this just a sexual fling?"

"Sam who?" she snorted. Leah told me how Sam her ex left her for her best friend and cousin Emily. She's also told me how she has had little flings but hasn't gotten over Sam. Maybe she really does love this guy. "I love him!" Leah continued. "And what would your little virgin brain know about sexual flings."

"I'm only eighteen!" I exclaimed. Ever since I told Leah I was a virgin she has been teasing me about it.

"An eighteen year old virgin. Soon you'll be the 40 year old virgin and they will make a movie about you."

"There is already a 40 year old virgin movie. I'll be 41 and break the record." I countered.

"And in you movie it won't show how you get laid; it'll just be about how you die a nun." She said between laughs.

"Please, nuns do it with priests all the time." I informed her. **(NO offense intended to nuns reading this) **"I will break another record by being the first nun that a priest doesn't get him mitts on."

Leah was laughing hard on the other end. She must really like this Xavier guy or I'm just extra funny tonight. Whichever it is she is just really happy. "Who'd what to do it with a priest anyway, they have little boy germs." I managed to choke out. It took us a while to calm down after that and I listened to her prattle about Xavier for another hour before we hung up.

"I need to go to the mall anyway so why don't we go before your date." I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." She agreed.

"Cool, I'll talk to you later."

"Mm hmm." She replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

**So this chapter has been a little werewolf/shape shifter bonding and Kim and Leah have a shopping date. I hope you enjoyed it and weren't offended by anything I wrote. Paul will imprint on Kim next chapter for sure. I promise. Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I just watched Breaking Dawn again and I noticed that when the pack is talking about killing Bella and her baby Leah licks her lips. Haha I don't know how I saw that. I'm just weird.**

**Paul's Secret Loverr: thanks. That's funny my sister and I are both on FanFiction and when she hears me laughing she'll read the story and laugh with me. Do you live in Lakewood, WA? Or Lakewood somewhere else? We may know each other in real life. That would be freaky. Haha thanks for reviewing! Update your story soon please!**

**Nesi Cullen: I'm glad you like it.**

**Reldanfiregirl: I am!**

**suzie1107: Paul is still a manwhore in this but I wanted to give Kim a little virtue. Thanks for R&R!**

**I know you guys like it when I update but I am in school and sometimes it is hard for me to write this. I will do my best to post a chapter every Saturday and Sunday. I want to post a chapter every other day but I can't promise anything though.**

**Paul imprints in this chapter! **

**Enjoy.**

**Leah POV**

I can't wait for my date with Xavier. Kim and I are going to the mall to buy clothes for tonight. I haven't _tried_ to look pretty since I phased. I am naturally gorgeous without trying but I want to look extra special for Xavier's and my first date.

"Ok we're here." Kim said as we pulled into the parking lot. I was letting her drive my car because, frankly, she's a better driver than I am and my nerves are making me unpredictable. We went inside and stood around looking at the shops and kiosks trying to decide on where to go first. "So what kind of outfit do you want? A shirt with pants or a skirt? A dress?" she asked me.

"A dress. Definitely a dress." I told her.

"Ok, so do you want to go to JC Penny's or Sears?" Kim asked.

"Sears?" I looked at Kim like she was crazy. "We're looking for a dress not a fridge."

"They sell clothes too." She informed me. "I shop there all the time."

"That explains a lot."

"Hey, I look good."

I snorted and examined her clothes. She had on blue faded/ripped skinny jeans and her North Face jacket she always wore on with black adidas tennis shoes. I guess she didn't look that bad. Now. I wonder where her boots are.

"Where are your boots?" I asked.

"Oh, they are hurting my feet. I've worn them for three years and they decide to hurt me now." She complained. "I don't really need them that much anymore."

"Yeah right, you will always need them shorty."

She glared at me. "Hey you got a little green something." Kim mumbled inconspicuously.

I started wiping my face. "Where?"

"Right there." She pointed to my face.

I kept wiping my face, "What is it?" I asked irritated.

"Jealousy." Kim smirked.

"You are an idiot. Can we just shop, please?" I headed towards a dress shop. Kim followed laughing.

A strange lady with really overdone makeup and a beehive greeted us. "Hi, I'm Sharon. What are you ladies looking for today?" Sharon asked in a deep voice.

Kim laughed behind me but turned it into a cough. She cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, I had a tickle." She apologized and cleared her throat again. I turned my head away so Sharon couldn't see my smile.

Sharon smiled. She must be into salads because the woman had a piece of green shit on her teeth. Kim cleared her throat again. "That's fine." Sharon deep voice rumbled. "How may I assist you?"

Kim composed herself and spoke up. "We are lesbian lovers and are going on a sex safari tonight." The woman's eyes widened. Kim smiled sweetly and continued, "We were thinking casual dresses, fancy and elegant, but also slutty and trampy that says, I'm a prostitute."

"Well, umm, we have some more revealing dress if you'd like to look at those." Sharon suggested.

"That sounds good." I agreed.

She led us past the wedding gowns and I couldn't help but smile because I knew I was going to be wearing one someday when I marry Xavier. Kim shot me look like she knew what I was thinking and that I should stop. I don't think that girl has ever loved anything besides her cat and dog. I rolled my eyes at her and Sharon brought us to a dress section with nice little dresses and such.

"I'm getting this one." I announced with a smile.

"No Leah, you look like a slut."

"Isn't that what we're going for? I remember you saying something about prostitution."

"Exactly and that's what you look like. A two dollar whore." Kim groaned. "Come on, you don't want to look like a floozy."

"I think I look hot!" I said appraised myself in the mirror. The dress was red and strapless; it stopped at the top of my thighs about 10 inches above my knee.

"Boys think floozies look hot because they look easy." She tried to reason with me.

"I like it." I told her stubbornly. "Let's ask Sharon what she thinks."

"Let's" Kim agreed.

We called the woman over. "What do you think of this dress?" I asked her.

She hesitated, "You wear it very well," I smiled at Kim triumphantly. "I think it's the perfect dress for a sex safari." Kim snorted and I stopped smiling.

"You're dismissed." I waved Sharon off.

"What?"

"YOU'RE DISMISSED!" I yelled at her. She turned around and ran away as fast as she could. Kim was laughing. "Shut up! Go get me another dress."

"I like this one." Kim approved.

I smiled, "Me too." It was a simple tight black dress that hugged my every curve; it had long sleeves. I turned to Kim. "Not too slutty?"

"No I think it's the perfect amount of slutty."

"Good I'm getting it." I got a pair of black caged heels, too. It's 4 o'clock and my date is in two hours. When I left the mall Kim stayed to shop for herself a bit and is going to get a taxi and I headed to Emily's.

"Emily! You're pulling my hair!" I snarled at her. I could hear the guys laughing in the living room.

"I'm not trying to." Emily said.

"Well, you are. And you better not burn my hair either."

"I won't." she sighed. "Stop being a baby."

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

She had my hair twirled around a hot curling iron and she's _pregnant_. It would be really stupid to make her angry. "Nothing."

"Mm hmm. That's what I thought." Emily clucked her tongue. "Alright, I'm finished." She unwrapped my hair and fluffed it a bit and sprayed hair spray. I looked in the mirror and admired my beautiful hair. It was parted on the left had gentle curls towards the tips that made it look wavy and it had body and volume. The subtle smoky eye shadow and light pink lip gloss Emily had already done went incredible with my hair.

I jumped up scaring Emily slightly but wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you!" I squealed, which is very unusual for me.

She returned the hug. "No, problem." She smiled. "You look amazing. Xavier is a lucky guy."

"Of course he is." I joked. "So how am I supposed to put this dress on without messing up my hair?"

"Just put your feet through and pull it up." Emily replied. I hadn't thought of that. I used to dress up and go out all the time before I joined the pack but that was years ago.

I did that and got dressed. When Emily came in she looked me over. "You look great! This dress fits you great!" she looked confused. "Why aren't you wearing a bra?"

"I didn't think I needed one. I never wear one."

"You're going on a date; you should wear a bra." Emily informed me.

"But I didn't buy a bra. I don't own a bra. What am I gonna do?" I was panicking. How did I forget to but a bra? I bought panties! I am so stupid!

"You can wear one of mine." Emily offered.

"I can't it won't fit me." I grabbed my phone suddenly getting an idea. When Kim answered I started talking. "Are you still in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to leave."

"Can you get me a bra?" I asked.

"A bra? Sure I guess." She answered. Kim has been to my house on La' Push but she's never been to Emily's so I gave her the directions and waited.

30 MINUTES LATER

**Paul POV**

I am so bored. We guys in the pack are being made to sit in the living room. We aren't allowed to talk because when Xavier gets here Leah doesn't want us to say anything stupid and somehow she got Sam to give an order. The only reason I'm here is to get some food. At least they are letting us eat.

Leah has been freaking out all night about her damn date with her imprint. The bitch forgot to buy a bra and now a friend of hers is coming here to give her one. I think Leah should just go without a bra Xavier would probably like that better. I know I would. Bras make things more complicated and slow down getting girls naked. I don't have problem with taking off bras and can do it in record time but still they're just a waste of clothing.

There was a knock at the door. I can't wait to bang Leah's friend. She has good choice in friends because she doesn't like ugly people and neither do I. Any friend of Leah's has to be stupid and I like stupid girls. Hopefully she's a blonde.

"Somebody get the door." Leah yelled.

Sam sighed and got up. "Hello."

"Hi." A girl's voice answered. From where I was sitting I couldn't see her. "I'm not sure if I have the right place but is Leah here?"

"Yeah, do you have her bra?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

The girl let out a nervous laugh. "Yes."

"Let me go get a woman." Sam left and went to talk to Emily who peeked her head out of the bedroom. "A girl is here. She brought the, um… bra."

"Go get it from her." Emily told him. I tried not to laugh at Sam's face.

"But-"

"No buts go get it."

"It's not my job." He groaned. Ooh that was a bad thing to say.

Emily's eyes widen and she went off on him. Her pregnant hormones can make life fun _sometimes._ As they argued Seth jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey Seth." He started making gestures and hand motions unable to talk from Sam's order. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Seth turned and ran to Sam gesturing that he wanted to talk to the girl. "Go ahead." Sam told him and then went back to apologizing to Emily.

Seth ran back over to the door. "Hey Kim!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey, so do you want to take this to your sister?" the girl, Kim, asked him.

"I'm not touching that!" he exclaimed disgusted.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you've never touched a bra." We all exploded in laughter. Good thing there isn't an order against it because that was just too funny not to laugh at.

"I've touched bras." Seth defended himself.

"You raid your mom's panty drawer." She asked with feigned horror in her voice. She had lowered her voice but we still heard her. Embry choked on his pizza and had to stick his fingers down his throat to pull it out. Graham fell to the ground clutching his sides and Collin, Brady and Booker were close to doing the same. Sam was struggling not to crack up too.

"That isn't funny!" Seth yelled at us. "And I don't do that!" He added.

"Would you just take this?" the girl asked him quietly probably not wanting us to hear her again.

Leah came out of the bedroom and pushed past Sam and Emily as she headed to the door. Wow! She looks hot! "Hey, thanks for bringing this." Leah said as she took a bra from the girl.

"No problem. Just keep it away from Seth." She replied. "Don't let him in your bedroom; he may try to play in your _delicates__"_ I have got to see what this girl looks like; she is hilarious. I nudged some of the guys and we went around into the kitchen to look at her. She wasn't blonde but she was hot. She's younger, probably 18 or 19, about 5'3 with thick long brown hair with long bangs swept to both sides. She was slender but had meat in all the right places. She had on a jacket so I couldn't really see her boobs but they look a good size.

She saw us looking at her and when her eyes met mine I froze. I couldn't move; everything stopped and all I saw was her. She was my reason for existence and I would do or be anything for her. I was drowning in her deep dark blue eyes that were framed in long dark lashes. I felt myself being pulled towards her.

Leah said something and she looked away from me. I still felt the pull and acted on it. I pushed Seth because he was in my way. My imprint looked at me and Leah grumbled, "Oh, great the idiots are here."

I didn't even take notice in what she said I just smiled at my imprint. "Hi." She smiled back.

My breath caught in my throat; much like the pizza that Embry choked on. "No!" Leah said pushing me. "Leave my friend alone!" she turned to my imprint. "He is a flirt, I'm apologizing in advance."

I glared at her and opened my mouth to speak. But nothing came out. What the hell? Why can't I talk? I opened my mouth again and tried to form words.

"Are you alright?" my imprint was concerned about me. I smiled again. She let out a nervous laugh and looked over at Leah and Seth who were laughing. The guys were laughing too.

"Aaghrasrtienaanapla." What did I just say? The guys were guffawing behind me.

"Umm, what?"

Try again; be confident. "Ootensasdentirem." Damn Sam's order! I can't speak!

My imprint cleared her throat and turned to Leah, "I have to go." She gave me a disturbed look and continued to Leah. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun on your date." With one more uneasy look at me she ran through the rain to a taxi waiting for her.

I tried to call after her. "Aaisnogunkaaa."

Her taxi pulled away and Leah patted me on the back and chortled, "That's what you get for trying to make a move on my friends."

I lunged for her. Someone grabbed me before I could touch her. I spun around ready to punch the lights out of Seth; it was Xavier. He caught my fist and kicked me in my stomach throwing me halfway across the room. The guys swarmed me and tried to hold me down but I punched a couple of them and broke free. My body was shaking violently as I ran at Xavier; furious. Sam was in front of me suddenly and I rammed him. I phase in the air as he threw me outside.

He phase after me. I started for Xavier again. _NO! SIT!_ Sam commanded me in his alpha voice. I had no choice but to obey. I could hear Jared and Ray thinking as they were on patrol. _What in the HELL is wrong with you?_ Sam questioned.

_I imprinted. _I could feel the shock from all three guys. _Oh shut up. It's not that surprising! _I thought to them.

_Yes it is._ Jared thought back.

_You imprinted on Leah's friend._ Sam stated.

_Yeah._

_Dude you are so dead! _Ray thought as he and Jared both laughed.

_Let's not tell Leah tonight. _Sam sighed adding. _I hope this girl can keep you in check._

**I put links of Leah's dress and shoes on my profile and a picture of Xavier if you'd like to see them.** **Sorry for not updating earlier but my internet went out and it was hailing so I went outside to play in it. I hope this has made up for the wait. **

**Paul FINALLY imprints. Tell me what you think of it. Thank for reading please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**This is just a short chapter from Kim's point of view of the imprinting.**

**Kim POV**

Oh, just perfect, it's raining. The cab stopped in front of a decent sized house. I hopped out of the taxi praying this was the right address. I sprinted to the door with Leah's bra in my hand and took refuge from the down pour on the porch. Ok, here we go.

When I knocked an enormous man opened the door, his whole frame blocked the door. "Hello." His deep voice rumbled. Oh shit this man is huge! He was at least 6'5 and reminded me of Seth with the large muscles, copper skin and cropped hair. Only he didn't have a happy glow to him; it was more like an 'I can kill you so watch it' kind of glow. I imagined him serving me for dinner with an apple in my mouth and then ripping off a limb and eating it. Wow I'm messed up.

"Hi." I answered. "I'm not sure if I have the right place but is Leah here?"

"Yeah, do you have her bra?" He asked uncomfortably. Haha big man is afraid of a little bra.

I also felt uncomfortable having this conversation with this large man. I smiled and gave an awkward laugh. "Yes."

"Let me go get a woman." He said as he turned back into the house. I started rocking back and forth, waiting. I heard the large man's and a woman's voice arguing as it floated through the house and I picked up bits and pieces.

"Girl here… bra." The giant's voice was muffled.

"Go get it." I faintly heard the woman tell him. I couldn't see anyone ordering him around, he had a sort of superiority to him like he was 'The Boss'. I would because I'm a defiant little shit, but I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up and had to wear dentures for the rest of my life because of my lack of teeth. The woman was probably his wife or mom. There is always a woman behind the man. I wouldn't want to be his wife; with as much steroids that he takes. The guy probably looks like a ken doll. Eww! Images!

"It's not my job." I heard him say. Dumbass. Never say that to a woman.

I didn't exactly understand what she was saying but I could tell that she was unhappy. Seth suddenly appeared making me jump slightly. "Hey Seth." He started making gestures and hand motions. What is wrong with him? "What are you doing?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He held up a finger signaling for me to wait as he ran back inside. He was back a few seconds later. "Hey, Kim!" he chirped brightly.

As much as I like Seth and _love_ standing on this porch in the rain as the taxi meter ran, I wanted to go home. "Hey, so do you want to take this to your sister?" I tried handing him the black lace bra I had just bought for Leah.

"I'm not touching that!" he exclaimed disgusted. I rolled my eyes. Boys!

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you've never touched a bra." I teased him. Male laughter exploded from the house. Did the people in there hear me? Probably not; it's just a coincidence.

"I've touched bras." Seth defended himself.

I lowered my voice, just in case some weirdoes were eavesdropping on our conversation. "You raid your mom's panty drawer." I asked with feigned horror teasing him more. Once again the house was filled with howls of amusement. Nosey little dicks!

"That isn't funny!" Seth yelled at the guys in the house. "And I don't do that!" He added.

I just want to get out of here. I need to start being meaner and when someone asks me to buy them a bra to just tape their boobs up. But of course Leah is my friend and I'm nice. Occasionally. "Would you just take this?" I asked Seth quietly not wanting to draw any more attention from the losers inside.

Leah came out then, with her date outfit on and she looked good. Her hair was done up and she had makeup on. "Hey, thanks for bringing this." Leah said as she took a bra from me. She shot Seth an annoyed look and he grinned back.

"No problem. Just keep it away from Seth." I replied and decided to mess with him a bit more. "Don't let him in your bedroom; he may try to play in your _delicates__."_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few russet skinned men looking at me from behind an island in what I presume is the kitchen. They were all quite good looking. I caught the eye of one of the more muscular of the guys. My breathing stopped and I felt as if someone had just karate chopped my throat. He was incredibly good looking and was totally ripped. His intense opaque black eyes seemed to see straight to my soul and I shivered. Leah said something that made me realize I was staring; I tried to keep my blush down as I looked at her. "Mm hmm." I answered having no idea what she had said.

In my peripheral vision I saw the hot guy coming over to us. I kept my eyes trained on Leah until he pushed Seth. I looked at him and Damn! He's even better looking up close! I felt the drool trying to escape my mouth and I had to stop myself from making a bigger fool of myself by slurping it in.

"Oh, great the idiots are here." Leah grumbled.

The guy kept staring at me and was making me self-conscious. Is there any drool on my face? I thought none had escaped. His face broke into a gorgeous grin. It was contagious and I felt myself smile back. "Hi." I said. He seemed interested in me.

"No!" Leah said pushing his defined chest. "Leave my friend alone!" she turned back to me. "He is a flirt, I'm apologizing in advance." She rolled her eyes. _So he's a manwhore!_

The man (he was at least 20) opened his mouth but nothing came out. His mouth kept opening and closing. What's wrong with him? "Are you alright?" I asked concerned if he was having an allergic reaction or something and couldn't breathe. I'll be more than happy to do CPR on him. He started smiling at me again. Last time it was nice but now it's just creepy. I let out a nervous laugh and looked over at Leah and Seth who were laughing. The guys in the kitchen were laughing too.

"Aaghrasrtienaanapla." He's crazy. Perfect! It's seems all hot guy are gay, disgusting, or seriously messed up in the head. I suspect the latter. Maybe I just heard him wrong though. It's a possibility.

"Umm, what?" I asked.

"Ootensasdentirem." He answered. Yep I was right. He has some serious brain issues. Of course, only a deranged man would take interest in me. What a blow to my self-esteem.

I cleared my throat and turned to Leah, "I have to go." The crazy guy seemed to hover over me slightly and I saw him in full light. I looked at the crazy guy and continued to Leah. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun on your date." With one more disturbed look at him, I ran through the rain to the taxi.

"Aaisnogunkaaa." Please don't follow me, please don't follow me. I ran faster; my stomach tight. I opened the cab door and practically threw myself in.

"Drive!" I yelled at the driver almost hysterically. I startled him but he pulled out of the driveway. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't know what came over me. I am usually not a scared person but he just did something to me. Now that I think about it he was incredibly intimidating looking, with a hard jaw and those eyes. I think that is what freaked me out. His eyes, the way he stared at me, it was like he had been blind his whole life and now he was seeing the sun for the first time. I felt as if I was naked and he could see everything about me. It made me uncomfortable, mixed with his size and features; I wasn't afraid of him, just what he was doing to me.

"Are you alright?" the driver asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I replied breathlessly. I need to start working out if that little sprint got me breathing this hard. I'm gonna get me some guns and introduce them as _thunder_ and _lightning_. That reminds me, I still haven't named my breasts yet. I should write it on my calendar. _I must I must I must increase my bust._ I chanted in my head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the driver asked again. Ugh! I already told him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for caring." I said trying to be polite. I owe him quite a bit of money and maybe if I'm nice he'll shave down the price because he likes me.

"I don't really care." Rude! "I was just wondering if some sorta date rape was 'bout to go down in there." So that means you cared. Dumbass! I should fuck with him a little because I don't like stupid people.

"No, there wasn't any rape. I just went to tell them that I couldn't work in that meth house any more. They weren't very happy about that and were about to pull out their guns." His eyes widened. Did I mention I am an incredible lair? "Yep," I continued. "Good thing I had you waiting outside so I could make a quick getaway."

The taxicab driver slammed on his brakes. We were on a back road with no other cars so thankfully no one hit us, but they could have! "What is your problem?" I asked him angrily.

"Get out of my taxi!" he yelled.

"What?" the old beer bellied man jumped out of his car and snatched me out of the back seat. I fell on my butt in the mud.

"Crack whore!" he cursed at me. I jumped up faster than he could move and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled backwards but regained himself and jumped in the front seat. I shoved my hand in my jacket pocket and pulled out two twenties, a ten and a five. I threw all the money in the front seat with him before he drove off. At least I paid the man. OMMJ! **(Oh My Michael Jackson) **I cannot believe I punched him. I had every right to; my butt was muddy and he just left me out in the middle of nowhere while it's cold and raining but I probably just broke his nose. I may not work out often and thunder and lightning aren't very big but I've always been strong and sturdy. When I was little my dad would call me his little bull. He'd also call me thumper because I liked to beat on things but it was usually just tables, chairs, stairs, my sister, pots and pans, the floor but never old men. I feel so ashamed.

Well, who cares, shame is gone.

I need to get home. I flipped open my phone; No signal. Damnit! I am in the middle of nowhere and I have no cell service. My stomach growled. And I'm hungry. If a bear jumps out and tries to eat me, I'm glad I looked up bear balls that one time so now I know exactly what to rip off.

What if it's a girl? Damn, too bad I didn't look up bear titties so I'd know where to twist.

**Haha. A fun little chapter on how it felt for Kim when Paul imprinted. OMMJ is a fun little thing my sister and I say instead of OMG because she doesn't like to take the lords name in vain and I like making fun of Michael Jackson. NO OFFENSE to anyone. I like some of his songs, but he is easy to make fun of.**

**Ages:**

**Paul-20**

**Leah-21**

**Paul's Kim-18**

**Sam-24**

**Emily-21**

**Seth- 17**

**Jared's Kim- 19**

**Jared-21**

**Embry-19**

**Claire-5**

**Quil-18**

**I've already told you the other guys' ages.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Sorry I haven't updated in quite some time but I'm a lazy person. I hope this chapter makes up for it even if it's not very long. **

**Kim POV**

Oh God! I am so tired. When am I going to come across a town? I've been walking for about an hour and my legs hurt. The damn taxi man kicked me out of his cab because I ran my mouth; I really need to work on that. Thankfully I haven't seen any bears. Phew! I am soaked though and cold.

I continued to trudge down the road until I slowly began to see lights. _Thank you Jesus! I love you! _It's was only a little gas station at the edge of town. A strange scraggly looking man filling up a red gas container stared me down as I made my way inside.

The bored looking girl behind the counter grunted at me as I headed towards her. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Scarlett" was printed in bold letters on her name tag.

"Um yeah, I'm kind of lost."

"You're in Washington State." She smiled at her own joke. I'm not really in a joking mood.

"Ha, that's funny." I emotionlessly answered, making her smirk. "Could you just tell me what city or town I'm in?"

She sighed, "Forks is about half a mile down the road."

Oh thank goodness! I almost smiled. "Thank you." I said over my shoulder as I walked out. I headed for the outside payphones and the hobo was still staring. _Creeper._ I cautiously avoided him the best I could and made sure not to make eye contact. I put coins in the slot and an excited feeling swept over me, I've never used a payphone before. This is so cool! Subconsciously I started humming Payphone by Maroon 5.

I snuck a peek at the hobo before I dialed Leah's number.

"'_I'm__ at a payphone trying to call home, All of my change I spent on you_'" I sang softly. _Pick up, pick up. Come on Leah, pick up! _

"Hello." She sounds pissed. OH MY MICHAEL JACKSON! SHE'S ON A DATE! I am such an idiot!

"Oh shit! Leah, I am so sorry. I completely forgot." I said in the most apologetic voice I had. Truthfully, I didn't think it was a big deal but Leah has been really excited for this and I may have just ruined it. "I'm hanging up."

"No, don't." she stopped me. "The date's been put on hold."

**Leah POV**

"Why?" Kim asked me in an almost whisper.

I glared down at the guys as they cowered on the couch. Sam was forcing them all to sit and think about what had happened, even those who weren't involved in the fight. Xavier and his 'gang' went back to their motel and we rescheduled our date. Paul's face was still cut up and bleeding from the beating he received. That he completely deserved too.

"Xavier and Paul got in a fight. He ruins everything!" I exploded. "I dressed up super-hot and I wore a dress and makeup and I even did my hair. You know that is extremely rare for me. I was almost on my way out and then that idiot tried to make a grab at me and Xavier stopped him."

"Nice." She complimented, interrupting my little rant.

"I know." I smiled. No matter how pissed off I was about my date, deep down I was ecstatic. Xavier fought Paul for me. My little happy moment passed quickly and I turned a fuming face back to the guys. "But still," I continued directing my words at Paul, "He probably did this on purpose." Paul rolled his eyes at me and slouched down into the couch.

"He who?" Kim asked.

"Paul." I answered.

"Oh right." She paused. "Which one is he?"

"The one who tried to flirt with you." Suddenly Paul was incredibly interested in my conversation.

"Oh! The crazy one!" She confirmed.

I laughed, "Yep, exactly."

"Who are you talking to?" Paul demanded and came over to me.

"None of your business, asshole." I pushed him away as he tried to grab the phone.

"Give me the phone."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SAM!" I tried to hold the phone away but he was able to snatch it. "SAM!" I called for him again and tackled Paul to the ground and started to wale on him. He is a lot bigger than I am and was able to pin me down.

He put the phone to his ear. "Hello."

"SAM!"

"I'm Paul."

"GET OFF ME!"

Paul smirked, "I have exceptional muscle mass." He said cockily into the phone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Paul started blushing. I was so surprised I stopped wriggling. "Are you blushing?" I asked him.

"No!" he said gruffly. Suddenly he was lifted off me.

"What part of you're in trouble don't you understand?" Sam asked the oaf. I jumped up and snatched the phone from him.

I shot a dirty look at Paul as I left the room and went into the kitchen. "Hey, sorry about that." I told Kim.

"Um yeah, that was strange."

I laughed, "Well, that's what you get with strange guys."

She sounded confused, "I thought he couldn't talk."

"I wish!" I said rolling my eyes. "He was just following orders."

"What orders?" she asked. Aw, shit.

I tried to change the subject. "What did you say to him? He was as red as a tomato."

Kim laughed. "He was bragging about his muscles, so I asked him where he gets his juice." I laughed along with. "Then I asked him if he could spare any. And that my muscle tone wasn't what it used to be."

"Yeah," I agreed, "You're getting kinda flabby."

Her laughter halted instantly. "No I'm not." I couldn't help but guffaw at her.

"I think you need to lay off the donuts and honeybuns." I said between my giggles.

"Shut up! I'm not fat."

"Suuure."

"I'll hang up." Kim threatened.

"You called me remember. It won't bother me any." I retorted.

"Oh right. The reason I called was because I'm at a gas station outside of Forks and I need you to pick me up." Her voice was close to a whisper again.

"Why are you outside of Forks? Why aren't you at home?" I paused, "And why are you whispering?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I may have angered the taxi driver and he dropped me on the side of the road." She explained.

"May have?" I questioned.

"Whatever."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked her.

Her voice got even quieter, "There is a hobo who is staring at me and it's freaking me out." She paused and her voice got quieter, _"__I think he may be a zombie." _

I laughed, "Wow, you are so paranoid."

"There was a guy in Florida who got his face eaten off and there are a few more zombie instances. I Like My Face."

"There is no such thing as zombies."

"Are you gonna pick me up or not?"

"I'm on my way." I hung up and headed for the door. "I'm leaving." I yelled over my shoulder as I left the house.

When I pulled into Berry's Gas Station the first thing I saw made my heart stop. I jumped out of my car and ran over to my friend's body. Blood was everywhere mostly on Kim. I grabbed her and shook her. "Kim! Kim!"

"Rawwr!" I jumped and whirled around as something grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and punched the bloody hobo in the face.

"What is your problem?" I turned around swinging my fist again. Kim ducked and I missed her face by inches. "Holy shit! You almost hit me!" she exclaimed.

"What?" my head was rushing and my heart was racing.

The zombie hobo groaned, "Oh Jerry!" Kim hurried over to him. "Are you OK?" she asked him. He stood up holding his nose and went to the store. "Sorry!" Kim called after him.

"What the fuck?"

Kim laughed, "Did we scare you?"

"He's a zombie!" I said slightly confused.

"I thought you didn't believe in zombies?" Kim smirked.

Realization dawned on me, "You stupid bitch!" I punched Kim in the arm.

"Oww!"

"I cannot believe you just did that!" My so-called friend started laughing in a pained way; she was still rubbing her shoulder.

"It was worth it." She assured me. "You should have seen your face."

I tried to calm down and slow my heart. "Where is the blood from?"

"Oh, Benny's has a leftover fake blood from Halloween."

"Motherfucker! I'm going to get you back." I promised her. "You can stay at my house tonight if you want."

Kim looked distrustful. "It sounds like you're luring me to my doom."

I looked at her hard and made myself intimidating. "Get in the car."

"Um…"

I towered over, "Get in the car!"

"Hey if you're going to threaten me, Jerry offered me part of his bench."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Just get in the car."

On the ride to my house I told her about my date and she promised me she would wait with me at my house, so that no one can mess with me.

**Longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoyed it. I apologize again for my absence****.**** Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**I've updated this chapter and changed a few things.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Seth POV**

I stripped down and phased joining the thoughts of Jared and Ray. I started running the perimeter.

_Hey dude!_ Ray thought to me.

_I'm here to replace you_ I told him

_Good_, Jared thought happily, _I'm gonna go see Kim._ Jared's thoughts disappeared a second later.

_Oooh_ Ray sounded really excited. _Speaking of girls, did you know Paul imprinted?_

_No way!_

_Yep on Leah's friend_ he replied laughing.

I stopped midstride. _Are you serious?_

_Yeah! Leah's gonna kill him._

_Does she know?_ I asked.

_Not yet, but call me when she finds out._ He continued laughing. _That's going to be hilarious._ Brady joined us and Ray left. I couldn't believe Paul imprinted on Kim.

_What? Paul imprinted?_ Brady commented on my thoughts.

_Yeah__,__ on Leah's friend, Kim. _I told him.

_Oh shit! Is she the one that made fun of you?_

_Yeah. _This is going to get crazy.

**Kim POV**

Wow, Sue is the coolest mom ever! Every time I come here and spend the night I am pleasantly surprised by the food. Someone could mistake this kitchen as a grocery store. And the pantry, HEAVEN! It's not bad food either; she doesn't try to buy healthy shit unlike my mom.

I had come in the kitchen to get some water and now I am really hungry. No one was awake though and I didn't want to be one of _those_ people so I left and went back to Leah's room. Her room was simple and small; the full sized bed and her dresser took up a third of the room and the rest was just a bunch of junk she was too lazy to put in the closet.

Leah was sprawled across the bed tangled up in the blankets. I fought the urge to color on her face and started reading a Harry Potter book. I've already read them all a couple times each but they never get old. I like the 7th book the most and it may have something to do with Mrs. Weasley saying bitch during the battle. Every time I read it, I can't help but giggle like a third grader hearing the word sex.

Leah moaned and rolled over stretching. "Ugh, what time is it?" She asked me with a yawn.

"About 8:30." I answered easily.

"I'm starving." She said as she stood up and walked out. I followed behind her. "Cook." Leah told me.

"I can't just cook in your mom's kitchen."

"Yes you can." Sue said as she sat down at the table. "You are more than welcome to cook anytime you want. Starting now." She gave me a hopeful smile.

"OK, what do you guys want?"

An hour later, Seth came in while I was serving breakfast. I have no idea why he would be out so early. "Hey mom." He said as he gave Sue a kiss on the cheek. When he saw me, he quickly avoided his eyes and seemed nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" Leah asked him.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. _Ok then_. Charlie and Sue were nauseating as they flirted with each other over breakfast. Leah and Seth's dad had died a few years ago and Sue had remarried with Charlie. Seth seemed perfectly fine with this but I knew Leah had trouble accepting Charlie as her stepdad. It was even harder for her when they acted this way, and it wasn't only because of their disgusting exchange. So she was more than happy to get up when the doorbell rang.

Leah started yelling at whoever it was before she came storming back to the kitchen table. She looked furious and her body was trembling. "What's wrong honey?" Sue asked her full of concern.

Leah ignored her and grabbed my arm. "We're leaving." She said as she dragged me out of the house. A russet skinned guy was at the door and flinched as Leah pulled me past him.

"Where are we going?" I asked her once we were in the car.

"Your house." she answered simply.

"Why?" She didn't answer me so I just let her fume silently.

"Paul is such an idiot!" She yelled it so suddenly I jumped. "He thinks he can do whatever he wants and doesn't care who it affects." Her head snapped towards me. "You don't like him do you?" she asked me dangerously.

I had seen her this angry only twice before and thankfully none of the times it was at me. "I don't really know him." I answered truthfully.

"Well, stay away from him. Ok?"

"Sure." She seemed to be calming down slightly. "What'd he do?" I asked curiously.

Leah deliberated before answering me. "He's just an idiot." I nodded remembering the weird way he had looked at me last night and how he was completely crazy. "He is disgusting," She continued, "And he has no respect for anyone, especially women. He uses them for sex and then dumps them."

"He sounds like a jerk." I commented.

"He is and he has a terrible temper. Paul gets mad over the stupidest things for no damn reason. And he's violent."

"Are we talking about crazy Paul or you?" I asked her with a smirk. I'm going to refer to him by that for now on. Crazy Paul seemed to fit him.

"Ha, ha." Leah said humorlessly but I saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

I looked her over as she stared out the front windshield. "You have the hots for crazy Paul, don't you?" I asked with a knowing smile.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me like I was the crazy one. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hell no!" Leah pushed my shoulder lightly. "I have Xavier anyway." The rest of the way to my house she talked about her new love interest.

Once we were past the base gate and at my house, Leah appeared to have forgotten about the whole incident about crazy Paul. I still didn't know what had got her all worked up but I wasn't going to press her on the issue.

We both went inside and when my siblings saw Leah the first things out of their mouths were, "Is Seth here?" and "Where's Seth?" They all really like him and how could you not. He is just so cute.

"No." I answered. "Just Leah."

"Oh." Someone said and they all sort of dispersed.

"Thanks." Leah said sarcastically. "I'm glad to see you all too."

"Really?" William asked. He had the biggest crush on her.

"William, you're only 15." He shot an annoyed look at me and smiled creepily at Leah.

"Hey Leah." Samantha greeted her while read walking. **(Reading and walking at the same time. If you were wondering.)**

"What's up?" she responded.

"Not much."

"Cool." I rolled my eyes at their exchange. We all plopped down on the couch and turned our attention to the TV. Umizoomi was on and Leah gave me a look. I smiled and continued watching.

"We have some news." Daddy said at dinner. We all stopped eating except Jeanette. _Please don't be having a baby. _

"I'm getting out of the Army." Mom announced. _At least it's not a baby._ Everybody had something to say and Daddy had to yell at us to shut up the noise.

"Are we moving?" Mary asked once everyone was quiet.

"No, we're staying in Washington and moving to Yakima." Daddy replied. I made a face. Who wants to move to a place called Yakima? They continued on to tell us that we were leaving in a week and to start packing. Unfortunately this applied to me for the next few months because I'm taking a semester off from college. I am a huge procrastinator and I didn't send my applications in time. I'm not ready to commit to a college yet anyway, there are so many opportunities and I need more time to decide.

I sat on the floor in the room I shared with Samantha and called Leah. I told her about moving to Yakima and before I hung up we had plans to move in together and be super awesome roomies!

Samantha walked in as I hung up and sat next to me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I've been thinking and we should go to Washington State University." she told me.

"I hate Washington. Why would I want to spend four more years here? College is my escape from this gloomy place." I reprimanded her.

"It's not that bad." She tried to reason. "It's very. . . . green."

"Oh right, and I'd want to stay here because it's my favorite color." I said sarcastically.

Samantha looked confused. "I thought your favorite colored was red."

I rolled my eyes. "I was being sarcastic."

"Well, you have to go to WSU." she told me crossing her arms.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do because we have already been accepted and I told them we'd go." My older sister smiled proudly.

My face darkened. "You better be kidding." Her smile slipped away.

Samantha jumped up and started to run; I was right behind her. "Daddy!" she screamed as I tackled her to the couch and tried to hit her. She was flailing her arms in my face so I couldn't connect with anything.

My parents were able to pull me off. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Daddy yelled.

"Samantha told WSU I would go there without even talking to me!" I yelled furiously. "I don't want to go there!" I whined.

He stuck a fat finger in my face. "Don't raise your voice at me." He warned. I made an ugly face at him and he flicked my forehead. "Why the hell would you do that?" Daddy asked Samantha in a loud voice.

"She was never going to decide what school to go to, so I chose for us. WSU is a nice school."

"WSU is a nice school." I mocked.

Daddy sighed, "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"What are you going to do about this?" I questioned him.

"There is nothing I can do. Go to WSU with Samantha or don't. I don't care but you better stop fighting in my house." He warned.

Mom chimed in. "Sisters don't fight." We all shot her a look. We have always fought and we've always been sisters.

As Samantha walked past I punched her in the boob. She turned around and punched me in the face. I stumbled but didn't stop and I launched myself at her. This time I was able to get in quite a few hits.

**Happy Father's Day! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! It fuels my imagination and makes me update faster****.**


End file.
